No, Life Is Not Grand!
by Dittodots
Summary: Sequel to "Isn't Life Grand?" Kiyuno is back after nearly 2 centuries! Said amount of time being spent hunting down stray demons, thus breaking demonic laws. What Will Happen? Will she and Pein be reunited? And who's This Demon Lord! PeinXOC
1. Chapter 1

A sigh passed through Kiyuno's lips, drawing the attention of a taller female laying in the grass next to her.

"Something the matter, dear?" She asked, slightly amused.

"Ah..." Was her only answer.

The black haired female glared at Kiyuno for such a general answer.

"Would you like to explain?" She growled.

Kiyuno smiled lightly in amusement before she stood from her lax position. The black haired female followed in suit, wondering what could be on the girl's mind.

"It's time to go visit Taikuno and Sakura." Kiyuno explained as the snapped a cloak around her shoulders and pulled the hood up.

"Want to race?" The girl's eyes widened in excitement, just barely being able to contain herself.

Kiyuno shrugged before disappearing in a small cloud of black smoke.

The black haired female's smile grew before she darted out in a random direction, just in time to catch up with Kiyuno's figure. Her form fitting clothes moving with her as she moved.

She let out a laugh when Kiyuno disappeared again, only to appear next to her.

"You run faster than I thought." She murmured thoughtfully.

"I can go faster than this!" She exclaimed, jumping off a broken ledge of a dead city, namely New York city.

The black haired female stretched her arms out. Her body then began to rip and tear in a matter of milliseconds, shaping into a rather large silver wolf, who's fur was matted with dried blood.

As she promised, she was indeed much faster.

Kiyuno frowned as she watched the wolf dart through broken and crumbled buildings.

With a sigh she darted down a similar path, catching up with the wolf in a minute.

The wolf barked a laugh as it weaved through windows, jumping over what seemed to be cars and lights.

_**"Why are we even in New York City?"**_ A voice whispered in Kiyuno's head. It was the wolf.

Kiyuno ignored it for a moment, instead taking a long jump and grabbing onto a pole of a bent light, using it to cause momentum and disappeared before reappearing just a few feet in front of the wolf.

"I needed some space, you just happened to be here, so we stayed a few extra days." She explained as they broke into a forest.

The wolf made a scoffing sound as it jumped over a log.

After a few minutes of running at insane speeds the began running over water, the surface freezing as soon as Kiyuno's unprotected feet touched it, forcing the wolf to follow behind.

The travel took them around an hour before they were finally at their destination... a small clearing in Australia.

Their actual destination being a floating platform hovering two thousand feet in the air.

You may be wondering what the hell is going on....

First New York City is in complete and utter ruins (not like _that's_ a cliché), like ever other city in the world, and there are floating platforms at dangerous heights.

Well, human beings decided to use their brains that they were _graciously_ given. This caused someone to format a type of device that used the Earth's natural magnetism to lift things above the ground.

The first of these creations was the hover-board, next being the hover-craft (among other things), and then large platforms strong enough to carry entire cities.

Of course, not everyone wanted to be thousands of feet in the air, so there were those who still lived on the Earth's surface.

This allowed the Earth to flourish once again. Which gives you ruined cities and natural deserts, forests, oceans, ect..

Now that that's out of the way.....

"On three we jump!" The black haired girl exclaimed.

"How about you cover yourself, then we jump?" Kiyuno asked, still staring at the platform above them.

The girl scoffed in all her naked glory, a few tattoos here and there were visible. However, she complied, snatching a bag still attached to the smaller girl and pulling out another cloak.

"There, happy?" Kiyuno rolled here eyes and jumped, the black haired girl jumping after her.

They both landed on the platform with ease, and walked calmly up to the door of a lovely two story house.

_Knock Knock_

The door opened to reveal Taikuno, supporting a girl by the age of three who matched him in her looks.

"Kiyuno-chan! Grim-chan! Come in!" He moved aside, letting the duo inside.

"Make yourselves at home!" Sakura called from the kitchen.

Grim smiled to Taikuno, ruffled the small girl's hair, and then retreated up a flight of stairs.

"So what brings you here?" Taikuno asked as they seated themselves on a couch, Sakura coming out with drinks.

"Just thought I'd drop by, have you had guests recently?" Kiyuno asked, getting distracted by a different, yet oddly familiar, scent in the air.

The small girl in Taikuno's arm reached out for Kiyuno, who took her with a small smile.

"The akasumi came over!" She cheered with a toothy smile, ignoring her mishap on 'Akatsuki'.

Kiyuno tensed, but still bore her smile, being careful to not harm the three year old.

"Is that so, Kagome-san?" She whispered.

"Uh-huh!" Kagome nodded enthusiastically.

"You did here about the trial, right?" Taikuno asked quietly.

"I was there." Kiyuno stated dryly.

"Have you forgiven them?" Sakura asked, scooting closer to the albino-look-a-like.

"Of course." Kiyuno started playing with Kagome's hair, gently raking her hands through it.

"She's just so emotionally detached that she's having a hard time suffering from the withdraw issues." Grim spoke as she trotted down the stairs in a loose T-shirt and shorts, plopping herself next to a now steaming demon.

"I'm not suffering withdraw issues." Kiyuno growled lowly.

"Yes you are!" Kagome chirped, slapping Kiyuno's nose.

Kiyuno blinked and jerked her head back. The kid was extremely smart, and mysterious, knowing where to hit the white haired demon to calm her down.

"Kagome! What did I say about hitting people?" Taikuno scolded.

"But it _was_ a emergency!" Kagome whined. "Auntie-Uno was gonna go crazy!"

Kiyuno rolled her eyes and set the child down.

"Go play with Grim."

"Okay!" Kagome grabbed Grim's hand and led her to the music room. "Can you play me songs?" She asked.

"Sure, shortcake!" Grim chirped as they entered said room.

A few seconds passed and a soft tune was soon drifting through the house.

"Why can't you play like that?" Sakura asked Kiyuno.

"There are many things I cannot do that Grim can." Kiyuno stated with a frown. "Vise-versa."

"Hmmm. So... you wont mind if _they_ came over right?" Sakura asked unsurely.

"Of course not." Kiyuno muttered, though she was once again tense.

"Good, because there here!" Taikuno called from the door.

Kiyuno's eyes widened at the sight of her old friends.

This shock didn't last long and was soon replaced irritation when she felt herself fall to the floor with a crash, a heavy body pinning her to the floor.

"...." Kiyuno made a sound of discomfort before peering at the body that was pinning her painfully to the ground.

She was half on the now flipped over couch, and half on the carpeted floor.

It was Deidara.....

"As much as it brings me joy to see you again, get _**OFF!**_" Kiyuno roughly shoved the blonde off before standing up and brushing herself off.

"Sorry Kiyuno-chan! It's just been so long! I'm sorry, yeah!" Deidara exclaimed as he tackled her again, this time without making either one of them fall.

Kiyuno stiffened under his hold, but didn't pull back. Soon enough, she was in the middle of a group hug.

"Ha! How cute!" Grim shouted as she took a picture. Kagome cheered, repeating Grim's exact words.

"Okay... I need space..." Kiyuno stated, shifting uncomfortably under the hold of so many people.

"We really are sorry." Konan spoke as soon as everyone let go.

"Yeah." The others agreed.

"It's fine." Kiyuno sighed.

She smiled lightly, it was nice seeing everyone again. Only, one was missing.

"Where's Pein?" Kiyuno scanned their faces, panicking at their downcast expressions.

"Pein's still mopping around!" Madara cried, throwing his hands in the air.

"Looks like your not the only one suffering withdraw issues." Grim whispered in Kiyuno's ear.

"Who are you?" Itachi asked, eyebrow raised curiously.

"Grim, Kiyuno's older cousin." She replied with a sadistic grin. "Most qualities you find in this one," She patted Kiyuno's head, earning a growl, "You'll find in me."

"So you two are close?" Madara asked, getting closer.

"Very." Grim shot him a wicked grin, eyeing him.

"Please not here." Kiyuno rolled her eyes, knowing that Grim was very interested Madara, which was probably a mutual feeling.

"Fine, I'm going for a run then." The black haired female pouted before she dashed out of an open window.

"Will she mind if I follow?" Madara asked, staring at the window that the curious female jumped out of.

"She might ask for a race." Kiyuno replied.

Madara only nodded before walking calmly out of the door, obviously having his own plans in mind for catching the female.

"Aren't you and Madara going out?" Kiyuno asked Konan after a moment of silence.

"No, The idiot just lost a bet so they had to pretend to be going out for a year, yeah." Deidara snickered, answering for Konan. Sasori whacked him on the back of the head. "Ouch!" Deidara pouted.

"Some things never change, huh?" Konan sent Kiyuno a smile.

"I suppose." She whispered.

"I'm with Itachi, though." Konan smiled at Kiyuno's shocked expression.

"Then what was with this secret girlfriend?" Kiyuno frowned.

"That was Konan in disguise." Itachi answered, a ghost of a smirk on his face.

"Huh..." Kiyuno murmured thoughfully.

"What the fuck is wrong with you, you ungrateful bitch!" Hidan yelled angrily, tired of being treated like nothing.

"I'm waiting to wake up." Kiyuno frowned.

"This isn't a dream." Kakuzu spoke up.

"So I've noticed." At this Konan smiled and hugged the shorter girl again.

"We've missed you so much!" She whispered in a motherly manner.

"Ditto." Kiyuno smirked lightly before pulling away.

Taikuno and Sakura watching with smiles and Kagome playing with Itachi's hair.

For the next few hours the shared stories and joked.

"So you've really been charged with hunting stray demons?" Konan asked, alarmed by this.

"Unfortunately so, I have one mission left and then I'm free from the Witch's Council's clutches." Kiyuno stated with a deep frown.

"Don't demons have their own set of rules though?" Sakura asked, being the demon expert and all.

"Yes, and I've broken quite a few of them, but I'm bound by blood. There's no going against the orders." Kiyuno shook her head.

"How does Mika feel about all of this?" Sasori asked.

"She's upset, but there's nothing she can do about it." The albino-look-a-like shrugged it off.

A knock sounded at the door, and without anyone getting up, a woman with dark brown hair and glowing red eyes entered.

"Kiyuno." He nodded once.

"Kurenai." Kiyuno nodded gravely.

"We have your last mission." She nimbly tossed a scroll at her and then walked back out the door politely.

Kiyuno grumbled lightly before getting up after reading the scroll.

"I'll see you guys later, I suppose." She spoke as she clipped her cloak back together, having discarded it an hour ago.

"Wait." Konan grabbed her cloak, making Kiyuno turn. "Let me see your cellphone." She held her hand out.

Kiyuno reached inside a pouch attached to her hip and pulled out a strange looking device, handing it to Konan carelessly.

"Call this number if you run into trouble." Konan handed the phone back after messing with it.

Kiyuno nodded and exited the house, dropping off the platform, ignoring the small levitation device that would bring her down to the ground.

As soon as she hit the ground she raced off in the direction of France.

It didn't take her long before she found the area she was searching for.

Only it was sunny, not a cloud in sight. She bit her lip and slipped into the shadows, moving around until she found her target.

A cat-like creature was feeding on a carcass of what appeared to be a human.

Luckily, it was in the shade.

Carefully, as not to draw the demon's attention, Kiyuno pulled back her hand and with a flick of a wrist sent a barrage of needles forged from blood straight at the creature.

The screech it emitted was loud enough to break the poor girl's ear drums. It screeched again before turning to Kiyuno and charging with a great speed.

With a gasp, Kiyuno jumped just in time, causing the demon to crash into a rock. It roared in anger before turning back to Kiyuno and pouncing.

Kiyuno did a back-flip, during which she flicked more needles at the demon, making it screech in pain again.

The demon shook itself, making the needles fall to the ground. It let out a snort before looking up to Kiyuno, who was currently perched on a branch, sword made of blood drawn and ready.

It roared again, leaping up to Kiyuno's branch. In retaliation Kiyuno moved to the side, sliding off the branch and carving a nice large cut into the demon's side at the same time.

It scrambled, falling off of the branch and struggling to it's feet. It roared again, charging once more.

This time, just as Kiyuno moved to dodge, it opened it's mouth and metallic bars shot out, piercing Kiyuno's left arm, right hip and scrapping her neck. Effectively pinning her to the rock behind her.

Kiyuno groaned in pain. The demon closed it's jaws, snapping the metallic bars away from it's mouth. Kiyuno hissed when the bars currently pinning her to the rock vibrated.

The cat-like demon stalked forward, testing her. Kiyuno smirked, disappearing and reappearing above the demon, thrusting her sword into the demon's head, burying it into the ground.

A small sound escaped it before the rest of the body fell to the ground.

With a sigh Kiyuno moved away from the demon to heal her wounds. It didn't take her long, so she decided a rest was in order. A rest as a free woman.

She smiled lightly at the idea.

Then the problem with the gang crawled back into her head. It felt wrong to just... give in... but she knew it would be for the better.

It wasn't _their_ fault they left. She remembered the day clearly...

_"You have been charged with aiding Orochimaru in the destruction a former Grim Reaper of the Fates, illegally controlling other beings, and being the cause of the deaths of millions of innocent people. How do you plead?" An old woman spoke, glaring at a brunette that was standing in the middle of the circle-shaped room. _

_ "Guilty! And I'd do it again!" She yelled. "Orochimaru will lead us into a new age! One filled with power!" She continued. "Just wa-_

_ "**SILENCE!**" A new voice yelled in anger. A younger looking woman with purple hair and glowing red eyes. "**You have re-written a path that was not to be disturbed. One that had been personally set.**" She hissed, several voices combining into one. _

_ She was one of the fates, the only one to show themselves to anyone who wasn't the Fates' personal Grim Reaper._

_ "**You punishment will be worse than death and torture.**" She growled. "**I will deal with you myself!**" _

_ The brunette looked frightened by the threat._

_ "Please! Don't!" She pleaded, backing away from the approaching figure. _

_ The woman heard none of it and gripped the brunette by her hair, earning a scream, disappearing in an instant._

_ "Kiyuno." The old woman called. The girl in question rose from her seat. "Despite this trial's outcome you still have to face the consequences of your actions." _

_ Kiyuno only nodded, accepting whatever they had in mind. She would just need to blow off some steam before they decided to do anything._

The sound of a breaking twig broke Kiyuno's thoughts. She got up immediately, searching for an enemy.

A powerful aura had her on edge, and the scent was heavy. All of her senses screamed for her to kneel.

_**"Demon of black blood..."**_ A voice hissed, it repeated itself in her head over and over again as it faded.

Kiyuno turned around to see a colossal demon baring it's teeth at her.

It was the Demon Lord, the Demon of the Fates' tears.

Before she could react, she was being painfully pinned to the ground by it's claws, which dug into her skin.

Kiyuno screamed in pain, trying desperately to break free.

_**"You've gone against our laws....."**_ It whispered, taking it's other clawed hand and piercing her forehead lightly.

Kiyuno gasped in shock when she felt something probe her mind. A blinding pain scorched her body, making her face twist in agony.

_**"O' Demon of Black Blood.... You shall have your punishment.... Despite that which binds you to your actions...." **_She felt the hands being pulled away, and she immediately sat up.

However, as soon as she stood she was thrown back into the rocks, making her cough up blood. She cracked a rib or two.

Kiyuno gasped, trying to breathe.

She felt two claws dig into her thigh, making her scream as she was dragged towards the sunlight.

The Demon Lord dragged Kiyuno into the middle of the clearing, drenching her in the sunlight. Then, using the same metallic bars the cat-like demon had used, it pinned her to the ground.

One bar piercing her left middle thigh, the other on her right shin, another going through her collar bone, another going through her right bicep and on through her left wrist, and a final one through her throat.

Kiyuno's eyes widened as blood spilled from the wounds.

A strangled sound broke from her lips, but the Demon lord wasn't finished.

Water was being poured over her. Her body convulsed, it wasn't just any water, but holy water.

Kiyuno shut her eyes tightly, letting out small screams. Everything was on fire, and then being torn from the inside out. However, sleep wouldn't come for her.

She was going to suffer and die.

_**"If you survive..... seek me...."**_ The presence faded away, with that one sentence imprinted into her mind.

_ It was a command._

Seconds passed by like days, taking forever. Kiyuno struggled to reach something, trying to ignore the pain.

She stopped every second, unable to bear the pain.

Whimpers and groans escaped her as she tried to reach her objective, her cellphone.

After five minutes she managed to pull it out, stopping to struggle to breathe.

She sounded like she was chocking on her blood. It didn't help that the holy water kept her from healing herself.

Tears of blood fell from her eyes as she struggled with herself, fighting to stay awake.

Being asleep wouldn't matter at this point.

Kiyuno coughed up more blood, struggling to find any number.

"_Hello?_" A familiar voice answered.

"H-he...." Kiyuno screamed, pain was keeping her from calling for help. "He....hel...." She coughed, "Help..."

"_Kiyuno?!_"

"Dy.....ing...." She gasped, struggling to stay awake.

"_I'll be right there! Breathe dammit!"_

_Hadn't realized I wasn't breathing....It's so cold.... So much pain.... _

"_Kiyuno!... Ki..... Uno!!!!"_ The pain won in the end, and she let sleep and pain flood her senses.

_**"If you survive..... seek me...."**_

_**

* * *

Wow, it's been a while, neh? Sorry it took me so long to get this out! I kept struggling with ideas on how to bring them back together, and I finally settled on this! Okay so obviously not every detail on questions you may have are in this first chapter, but that's how I wanted it.... just a teaser if you will  ;3 If you have any ideas on how this story should be I'm all ears, If I use your idea I'll mention you!  3 Comment and rate! I require 3 reviews for the next chapter  _  
**_


	2. Chapter 2

Grim panted and collapsed on a fully naked Madara in the middle of nowhere. Her being fully naked as well...

"That was..." She paused, tilting her head to catch his eyes.

"Perfect?" Madara suggested with a smirk.

"Well yes, but that aside... it was completely unexpected..." Grim giggled before placing a kiss on Madara's shoulder.

"How was that unexpected?" Madara frowned, he thought it was completely obvious.

"I wasn't really expecting you to stalk me for an hour." Grim bit his shoulder and then licked the angry red spot she left.

Madara only shrugged in response, sometimes stalking another worked out in the end.... this was proof of that.

"Should we head back?" Madara asked after a few minutes.

"Not for another hour.... I need a bath. Want to join me?" Grim sat up now, smirking down at the Uchiha who smirked back.

He should have went with the first plan and left her. Left her to suffer through her punishment alone, or with whomever would come across her -probably- dead body.

He sighed to himself, he should probably call her cell-phone, see if anyone was near the area.

A smile made it's way to his lips, oh the secrets he found! He wanted to tell the ones who cared for her, maybe that would send waves of shock and pain through them.

Too bad he wouldn't see their expressions.

A whimper followed by a gurgling scream came from the room opposite of his. That made him frown.

_Back to business_ He thought as he dialed a number on a futuristic cell-phone.

Pein was moping around, just as Madara had said.

To be specific he was staring out at buildings that were left to decay. This was also while it was raining.

He hadn't moved from this area for a few years.

After that damned cruse had been removed he ended the so called 'relationship'- if you could call it that - with Ino. She was upset about it and went back to Kankuro. _What a shocker!_

Then he set off to find Kiyuno and... beg for forgiveness.

Well... about as close as someone who proclaimed themselves to be a god could get to begging....

_Groveling_ would be the appropriate word in this situation.

Something that would be done when they were alone....

If he could convince her to talk to him......

However, it was hard to find someone who was avoiding you and all of your friends. They managed to find out where Taikuno and Sakura moved to, thanks to Mika who dropped by and slapped a hint in Pein's face... quite literally actually.

Mika had slapped him as hard as she possibly could after appearing in front of him out of nowhere. It was only after he recovered and she disappeared that he realized there was a sticky note with an address on it stuck to his cheek, which made the others bust their guts with laughter.

Then they began a ritualistic visit each week to the couple, first explaining the situation.

Unfortunately Kiyuno managed to catch wind of this and made it a point to completely reorganize her schedule...

The problem was that it took Taikuno several years of hunching over a calender with marked days and the times of Kiyuno's visits before he figured out a very vague and sketchy theory of what could be remotely considered as a another theory that would quite possibly lead to an outline of a pattern that would lead to her previous schedule....

So now it was just random visits until they ran into the little demon.

Pein stopped visiting all together because frankly, it was quite depressing.

Which lead to moping around...

He wasn't the only one that was moping around either. Kiyuno's little android had been sent to Mika to help her out with the company.

From what he heard from Sakura and Taikuno the poor thing called nearly everyday.... called Kiyuno that is. That _would_ have been another way to catch Kiyuno if the android wasn't so paranoid and stubborn with Kiyuno's phone number....

The thing never gave it up and Kiyuno never answered anyone elses' calls. Well, she never answered it while anyone of the Akatsuki where around.

He briefly wondered if they were able to catch Kiyuno or not.

Would they call? Would they convince her to visit him? What would they do?

A sudden ring of his cell-phone broke his train of thought.

With an agitated sigh he pulled out a slightly outdated cell-phone, expecting Konan with a "She wasn't there."

So he was surprised when an unfamiliar number appeared.

"Hello?" He called cautiously.

"...he...." A strangled scream followed by a cough. ".....lp... help." No... it couldn't be.

"Kiyuno?!" He yelled, standing now. She was in trouble!

"Dy..." Please no... "...ing..." Pein stopped breathing for a moment. And then he realized she wasn't breathing either.

"I'll be right there! Breathe dammit!" He yelled as he began to run.

He quickly pulled back the phone and began to trace the call's location, which only took a second. Good, he could get to her. Now all he needed to do was keep her awake.

"Kiyuno..." No answer... He bit his lip, and began to push himself, trying to gain more speed. "Kiyuno! Can you hear me?!" Still nothing.

_Dammit this isn't good!_ He thought frantically.

"Kiyuno! Wake up! Stay with me! Kiyuno!!!!" Still nothing! He had been yelling as loudly as he could.

And he continued trying to rouse her as he ran to France. Why did he have to be so far away?! Her line hung-up suddenly, making him increase his speed.

Half an hour later he was there. Which would be a new record for him, but he didn't think about this now.

The reason being that he had dropped his phone on the now soaking wet ground. It was raining about ten minutes ago. Pein had heard it over the phone.

Pein had dropped his phone because Kiyuno wasn't there, but her cell-phone was... and her blood.

_**A lot of it. **_

His hands formed fists as he began a search for her. Her scent completely disappeared from the Earth, only in the small clearing and a small patch of the woods still carried her faint scent.

He stopped when he heard a tune being played.

_Is that her cell-phone?_

Pein blinked and ran over to it, picking it up immediately.

"Hello?"

"_Hello!_" A cheerful voice sounded on the other end.

"Who is this?" Pein growled, he wanted to know where Kiyuno was _**now**_.

"_...._" There was a pause. "_Hmmm... I suppose you can call me... Teariden._" It was a male, probably late twenties.

"Why are you calling?" His name wasn't important anymore.

"_I've just called to see if anyone was around to answer this phone... and to deliver a message to anyone who would know Blood._" Teariden answered, sounding malicious.

"Who's Blood?" Pein asked, he was starting to get impatient.

"_I certainly hope it's not __**my**__ blood._" Teariden replied with amusement.

"Don't fuck with me! Pein barked, now struggling to keep the phone from breaking.

"_Blood is whom I'm sure you know as Kiyuno._" He answered as if it was obvious, and to him it probably _was_. "_And assuming you already know her..._" Teariden spoke before Pein could spit an insult at him. "_I have her... though I hadn't planned to... And I'll keep her safe, no worries. In fact, it's the reason I brought her with me, to keep her safe. If I hadn't a certain man everyone seems to hate would have __taken her...._" He seemed to growl the last few words.

_What man?_ Pein thought, though only one name came to mind; Orochimaru.

"_Since I'm feeling particularly generous today I'll call you every few days, update you on her current state and what-not._" There was a pause as Pein took this in.

"How do I know I can trust you?" Pein asked cautiously, glancing around just in case he was being watched.

"_You don't_."

_**Click**_

If it weren't the only current way to reach Kiyuno and this 'Teariden' he would have smashed the phone to pieces.

Pein tried to trace the number and call back but neither worked. Teariden was in control of the situation, and Pein hated that.

In half an hour he was in Australia, furiously pounding on Taikuno's door. He still had manners.... sheesh....

"Hm? Oh, hi Pein! What's wrong?" Taikuno asked as he moved aside, letting Pein in.

"It's Kiyuno. Is everyone here?"

A collective "Yeah" came from the living room, so Pein and Taikuno quickly went to the location. Pein being much quicker than the non-mythical creature.

"What's wrong with Kiyuno?" Grim was the first to speak, Kiyuno was her favorite person after all.

"She called me," Pein answered with a grim expression.

"So?" Deidara asked.

"She was _dying_." It was quite obvious that everyone's alarm bell went off in their heads.

"_What?!_" Taikuno yelled, visibly shaking. "Who?! Who hurt my baby sister?!" He was ready to kill. Sakura quickly stood and took their child out to play.

"I don't know. But someone named Teariden got to her and left her cell-phone and called it while I was near it." Pein explained.

"Who the hell is Teariden?!" Hidan demanded.

"I might know..." Grim murmured, biting her finger.

All eyes were on her now. She looked up to each of them, her expression matching Pein's.

"Only..." She paused and winced, seemingly in pain. Madara grabbed her hand, offering support. Grim didn't seem to notice. "I can't say..."

"What do you mean?" Sasori asked, eyebrow raised.

"I mean I _literally_ can't." She stuck her tongue out, a strange picture was carved into the flesh of her tongue. After a moment she retracted the appendage. "It's this code of sorts, Kiyuno has to follow it too... I can barely be called a demon though, so that's the only code or law I follow. It keeps me from telling the names of other..." With a wince she frowned deeply.

"Can't you give us any hints?" Konan asked, looking desperate.

"That's the problem... Teariden can't tell you his... identity either, and he _already _gave you a hint. It's a demon thing, they can only exchange names with each other, their own race. Everyone else gets a short and/or modified version of their name." She replied with a shrug.

"So Grim probably isn't your full name." Madara spoke.

"Clever." Grim stated with approval. "And yes, it isn't. Which is why my mother calls me Aika instead of Grim. I got my name from my dad as a practical joke, which came true." Her eyes shown with amusement.

"Sakura can tell you who Teariden is... hopefully." Kakuzu nodded and went to fetch said pinkette.

Kakuzu was her favorite...

He and Sakura and Kagome where back inside not a moment later.

"What was his name?" She asked.

"Teariden." Pein answered from his standing position.

Sakura nodded and vanished up the stairs, returning a minute later with a book and sat down, searching through it.

"Here." She spoke, some relief in her voice. "It says that the Demon Lord often used this as a nickname. His full name being The Demon of the Fates' Tears."

"His name makes sense, yeah." Deidara pointed out with a nod.  
The others nodded.

"But why would he have her?" Madara asked.

"He said he was keeping her safe from someone, whom my guess is Orochimaru." Pein answered.

"Again, it makes sense, yeah." Grim nodded to Deidara.

"He's not the Demon Lord for nothing."

"How did he come across her though?" Itachi voiced the question everyone was wondering. A hard question to answer.

"The only reason he has for appearing before _anyone _would be punishment for breaking a law." Grim answered with a heavy gulp. "Either than that... there _is_ no reason. He's particular about these things."

Everyone gave Grim a strange look.

"What?" She asked, glaring at them. "Being the Fates' personal Grim Reaper calls for knowing a lot of things." Grim sniffed and looked away, cracking a smile when Madara poked her playfully.

"Alright... So he's the one who nearly killed her." Pein growled, biting back curses since Kagome was present.

"Yes, but it's necessary to upkeep the law. Even you know how demons can get." Konan spoke, trying to calm Pein.

"Then the Fates must have told him that Orochimaru was going to use Kiyuno's current state to his advantage, so Teariden came back and took her with him." Sasori picked up where Pein left off.

"They seem to be more active then I remember." Konan murmured.

Usually the Fates made everything... inconspicuous. They made it seem as if they didn't exist.

"Your forgetting that Kiyuno was their personal Grim Reaper for thousands of years. This is supposed to be her...retirement. Their trying to fix what's happening, which is becoming increasingly difficult with Orochimaru on the run..." Everyone seemed tense. It was the truth, and like always, the truth seemed to be against everyone.

"What now?" Taikuno asked, he seemed exhausted.

"We wait for him to call." Pein answered.

"I'll help you set up the rooms." Grim offered when Sakura stood.

"Thanks." The pinkette gave her a bright smile.

Teariden gazed down at the sweat covered body. He had set Kiyuno in an ice-bath and scrubbed her body clean.

And yet still her temperature was dangerously high.

Something in her hair caught his eye. Something black.

Did he hit the gash on her head?

The woman did have a knack for ignoring a lot of her wounds.

No, he didn't hit the gash. He grabbed a fist full of her hair and pulled it out of the way. Not very easy with her short hair.

His eyes widened in shock.

"This would explain a lot...." He murmured with a smirk.

_Her hair was turning black._

Just to make sure his assumptions were correct, he peeled her eye open, gazing at the iris.

Dear Fates he was right!

_Her eyes were getting darker._

His smirk grew wider, it was no wonder her body was redesigning itself... oh the Fates would have a field day with this... and so would her so-called 'family'.

Teariden checked Kiyuno's temperature again, she was finally cooling off. He sighed in relief.

_She should wake up tomorrow._ He thought to himself.

And he was right! She did wake up. Screaming in pain.

_That_ was a _great_ way to wake up.....

By the time he had gotten to her room she was already wheezing, the wound on her neck opening, claws digging into the bed.

It took him an hour to get her calmed again.

_Maybe I should have been a bit easier on her?.... No... a punishment is a punishment..._ He had to keep reminding himself this.

_At least she wont need to seek me out anymore..._

Unfortunately, he had to dab a cloth around her neck and jaw, she had a tendency to claw at herself. Maybe it itched?

Upon further discovery of poking and prodding at her wounds, he found cut marks on her bones...

"Damn you have sharp claws..." He spoke more to himself than to her, considering she was unconscious again.

She could probably hear him, but was ignoring him because of the pain.

A scratch ran across her eyes, had she not noticed that either? She would probably turn out blind.

Teariden was a bit put off that he hadn't noticed the scratch on her eyes either, but ignored it.

They would have to heal on their own.

Teariden realized that he was _helping_ her and stopped what he was doing.

Why was he helping her?

…_**Because he was attracted to her... **_

_Dammit!_

A ring of a cell-phone had Grim pouncing on the kitchen table and falling off on the other side, making Kagome laugh and clap her hands.

"Hello?"

"_Well hello there, long time no see, neh?_" It was Teariden, without fail. He had called days earlier telling them that Kiyuno had several injuries that may take longer to heal than he expected and that he would call again when she woke up.

"Yes... How is she?"

"_Back to business as usual..._"

"You sound exhausted." By now everyone was in the kitchen, listening in on the conversation.

"_I'm not._" Amusement, how typical. "_Anyway.. I'm calling to tell you that she woke up screaming in agony. She will most likely be blind and have some sort of memory loss. I'm not sure if it's permanent or if it's just long-term._" Teariden spoke clearly, probably sipping on some sort of spicy tea.

Everyone was tense. Blind? Memory loss?!

"_You should see her! Wonderful body, very exquisite...._" Pein growled at the unnecessary comment. "_She looks nothing like she did before!_" That comment had everyone staring blankly at Grim.

"What do you mean?" She asked cautiously.

"_I'm assuming you know about her birth?_"

"Yes..." Grim choked out, looking away from the small crowd.

"_You can't tell them can you?_" Her silence confirmed this. "_That's fine, because I can. Put me on speaker, will you? I want **everyone** to hear this clearly._" Grim obliged.

"_The woman you all know to be an Asukai/Akio is not. No in fact she belongs to a different family._"

"What the hell are you talking about?!" Taikuno yelled.

"_She was replaced with a girl that was **supposed** to be your twin, who died,and then cursed to look like her. It was only when she died and became a full-blooded demon when her true appearance started to take shape. The cruse was weakened but repaired itself over time. Thus, her albino-like look came back. However, now that she has figuratively died again, the curse has been broken, and now her body has reshaped itself._" Footsteps could be heard, he was pacing. Something was pissing the Demon Lord off.

"So..." Taikuno started, collapsing into a chair. "Kiyuno... isn't my sister..." Tears pricked the corner of his eyes.

"_Oh, she still is... just not blood related is all..._"

"Then who _does_ she belong to?" Pein asked, patting Taikuno's shoulder.

"_Oh... you'll love this...._"

_**Click.**_

"_**THAT BASTARD HUNG UP ON ME!!!!**_"

Teariden _really_ hadn't meant to cut the line short so suddenly, but a knock at his door startled him.

Cautiously, he put the cell-phone down and moved towards the door. No one should know where he lived...

When he opened the door he relaxed.

It was just one of the Fates.

"Yes?" He asked. The female stared at him for a moment, making him raise an eyebrow.

"Sorry, not used to seeing you....human...." She cracked a smile, obviously amused by his glare.

The purple haired Fate walked past him and into the room where Kiyuno was being kept. Oblivious to his own actions, Teariden followed the woman closely. Only when she stopped short did he noticed just _how_ close he was.

"I'm sure you know I'm not going to kill her. So why are you following me so closely? And why should you even care?" She turned her head to raise an eyebrow at him.

"..." He blinked and took a step back. The smirk on her face was making him uncomfortable.

She now turned to fully face him, her smirk growing wider with amusement.

"You _love_ her don't you?" She asked, laughing a bit at the end. "I can't believe it!" The Fate laughed harder now, clutching her stomach.

"Shut up...." He hissed.

The Fate coughed once before nodding and turned to enter Kiyuno's room.

Said female was sitting up, hands in front of her eyes, looking shocked and scared, and was trembling violently.

"Oh dear..." Teariden murmured.

_Ow...._ The girl thought. Everything hurt. Everything _ached_.

Silently she drew in a breath and exhaled slowly, her throat was very sore. And she was starving...

Finally she opened her eyes.

The light was blinding, but when she pulled a hand up to block out the light, nothing happened. Well, her arm hurt even more, but besides that, _**the light didn't fade away**_.

Shocked, she sat up, groaning in pain as she did so.

Everything she saw was just a blinding light. She moved her hands to try and see them.

Nothing...

She began to tremble, when she heard a voice.

"Oh dear..."

Her eyes searched wildly for whoever it was. Nothing!

She felt hands on her arms now, making her tense.

"It's alright, your safe..." The voice soothed.

"Where am I? Why can't I see?" She wanted to asked, but when she tried she only hurt her throat.

"Here." Something sold was placed in her shaking hands.

_**A cup....**_

She drew in a breath. Where did that voice come from?! Was it normal?

_**Of course.... Drink...**_

Cautiously, she brought the cup to her lips and drank. It smelled delicious and tasted better. In a few seconds it was gone, save for a small drop that dripped down her chin.

She felt something soft and wet wipe it away, and heard a small thud.

_**A damp cloth....**_

"Hm." Another voice. Different from the first.... softer somehow.

"Shut up!" The first voice growled in anger. "Is that any better?" It asked, directed at her now.

"Um..." She tested. "Yes... thank you..."

"I'm sure you have some questions..." The second voice came.

_Nod**.**_

"Where am I? Why can't I see? Who are you?.... Who.... who am I?" She didn't know who she was....

She didn't know anything! Couldn't remember anything!!

"Calm yourself child." The second voice soothed. "Your safe... Your blind... I'm... Fate... and my friend here beside me is Teariden. And _you _are Blood." Fate rubbed her arm gently.

"I had no idea you could be gentle..." Teariden commented dryly.

The sound of rocks being smash together sounded, a long with a "Ouch!" from Teariden.

"....Why does everything hurt?" She asked, turning to them.

"...You nearly died." Teariden replied.

"How?" Blood pushed.

"Teariden nearly killed you." Fate replied this time, making Blood tense and jerk away from Teariden's hand, which was brushing her hair. The motion hurt but she ignored it.

"Because you broke several laws... it was a necessary thing." Teariden explained.

Blood relaxed slightly at this. She broke laws? She turned to face her hands that were in her lap.

"Sorry..." She murmured.

"It's fine... Don't worry about it. Just _sleep_." And before she could protest, her eyes rolled into the back of her head and she fell back, asleep.

"Was that necessary?" The Fate asked the demon.

"Yes, she opened the wound on her neck." Teariden glared at the Fate, pulling the covers back over Kiyuno's naked body.

Well, not completely naked because of the bandages.

Her exposed flesh did nothing to bother either one of them, they had seen naked bodies before, both male and female, so it made no difference to them.

Teariden stood and left, coming back with a needle, thread, and a roll of gauze.

"Why are you here anyway?" He asked as he set to work of stitching the wound on her neck.

"Checking up on her is all. A little bird told me that she isn't who everyone claims her to be." The Fate replied with narrowed eyes.

"I just figured that out a week ago." Teariden nodded to her now mostly black hair.

"She looks like another person." The Fate whispered.

"She looks like herself.... Like how she should have from the beginning." Teariden corrected as he carefully wound the gauze around Kiyuno's neck.

Kiyuno's chin was sharper, yet softer at the same time, more feminine. Her eyes were just a tad wider. Nose curved a bit more. Her muscles were more defined, more lean, and more feminine. She was taller too. And her hands were softer. Her complexion was only pale because of her state, but color was quickly returning, she had more color. Not too much, but more.

Her eyes were a dark brown and could easily be mistaken for black. Her hair was coal black, still messy and un-tame-able as ever.

Yes, she was very different...

"Switched at birth...." The Fate murmured with a glare.

"Feel like running back time?" Teariden asked, looking at the Fate now.

"I do... But... I'll need the approval of the others." The Fate murmured.

_Too much has gone wrong._ She thought to herself.

"Do you think they'll approve?" He asked as he stood.

"I've no idea..." Her voice sounded ancient, worn by stress and time.

* * *

_**The only reason this is up was because i have no where to go after this and where I go next is up to YOU the reader... Should the Fates decline the rewind of time? Or should time be rewound? **_

_**Also, can anyone guess which family Kiyuno REALLY belongs to? :3 **_

_**And another note.... When I ask for comments... I mean reviews! Don't get me wrong I love getting those little alerts telling me someone subscribed to my story and/or favorited it but I must admit that I love reviews even more. I want 5 reviews for the next chapter, it would be 3 again but..... consider this a 'punishment'. **_

_**And the only two who reviewed are the LOVELY AND BEAUTIFUL::::: **_

___**SuicuneLover12**_

_**and**___

_**PyroRoxas**_

_**I love you guys! And yes I'm baaaaaaaaack~ Sorry just read James Patterson's Double Cross. I lurve DCAK. lol**_

_**And I is a meanie **_

_**Review....like nao...  
**_


	3. Chapter 3

_Kiyuno shook, just like everything else around her. Shadows covered her eyes, her nails were digging into her palms. The chains on her wrists keeping her to the wall were beginning to stretch and groan in protest._

_ A shaky breath made it's way past her lips. Laughter filled her ears, making her lips peel over sharp teeth. A low growl followed the shaky breath and the stress on the chains grew. _

Slam!

_ Kiyuno stopped shaking, letting cold sweat drip from her forehead and neck, going limp in the process. _

_**Two seconds...**_

Kiyuno shot up, gasping when only white filled her vision.

"Only a dream..." She murmured as she hung her head.

It had been two weeks since she woke up, one week since she had regained the ability to move around and do as she pleased.

Teariden had been surprisingly helpful.

She shook her head and dragged one of her hands through her hair. If only Teariden would stay longer than a few hours...

Luckily, for those few hours he stayed everyday he managed to teach her how to use blood as a weapon, and how to 'slip' from one point to another.

Seeing was something she had to learn on her own, which wasn't fun... at all...

However, she managed to at least see rough silhouettes of things and people. Still though, she needed to see more.

At least she knew how to fight now... er... again she should say...

Letting out a sigh, Kiyuno got out of bed and began feeling her way to her door and walked out into the hallway.

"_I want to talk to her dammit!_" And angry voice filled her ears.

It was no wonder Teariden had his rooms soundproof.

"And you will! In fact, she just walked in." She heard Teariden's voice as something was being shoved into her hands.

_**Cell-phone is what your looking for...**_

She frowned, she had gotten used to that nagging voice in the back of her head but she had never used a cell-phone before.

Carefully, ignoring the yells of the man on the other end of the phone, moved the cell-phone around until she felt that she could use it without looking like an idiot.

This, of course, made Teariden laugh.

Kiyuno shot his figure a glare.

"Hello?" She asked, still glaring at Teariden.

"_...Kiyuno?_" The person asked. It was a painfully familiar voice, but not one she could place.

"...Yes..." Kiyuno confirmed after Teariden did. He had a knack for calling her different names, which was rather annoying.

"_It's me... Pein... Do you remember?_" Pein asked.

Pain flashed through Kiyuno's head, making her wince, but she couldn't place a face to the name.

"No..." She replied reluctantly.

The phone was snatched away and Teariden was once again talking to this 'Pein'.

"You see? I told you she didn't remember. However, as much as I would like to keep her, I can't."

"Keep me? What the hell am I some pet?" She snapped, glaring at his figure harshly, but not making any move to harm him. She knew where the line was drawn.

Teariden sent her a smirk that he knew she could feel more than see.

"_She's not some pet you bastard!_" Pein roared, at least he shared the same opinion.

Kiyuno felt a cup being shoved into her hands, and the scent of blood filled her senses as she gulped down the liquid greedily.

"I know! Which is one reason why I can't keep her." Teariden replied.

Kiyuno rolled her eyes and sat down in a chair, she knew how Teariden _loved_ messing with a person's head.

"Anyway... I'm being forced to hand her over by the Fates. So, in exactly one hour, track this number and come pick Blood up." And with that, she heard the soft click of the phone being turned off.

"So... who am I going to?" Kiyuno knew very well this was going to happen, it was only yesterday that Fate had come over again and told Teariden of her plans for the young demon.

There was no room for arguments in this.

"Hmm... I would call them... a group of friends that became a secondary family for you..." Teariden replied, pausing to figure out what he should call them.

"Is this the same group of friends that abandoned me?" Kiyuno's eyes narrowed at the thought. Yes, Teariden had filled her in on quite a bit, just not names...

"Yes, but remember! They were forced... and don't try pinning this on me, I don't feel like dying any time soon." Teariden warned.

Kiyuno rolled her eyes and stood, taking the cloak that Teariden handed her and snapped it on.

"Alright, let's go then." Teariden touched Kiyuno's arm gently before he left, Kiyuno paused before trailing after him.

This small sign of affection was extremely rare.

_**Two Hours Earlier- The Fate's**_

"**Why the hell not?**" Came Fate's voice as she slammed a boy's head into a table repeatedly whilst chocking him.

"Be-cause-there-is-not-a-good-en-ough-rea-son!" The boy choked out.

"**Why isn't it good enough?**" She growled.

"Meton, turning back time requires an immense amount of energy and leaves us powerless for ten years! Even if we managed taking back over two centuries, everything would happen just as it did before!" A new voice answered as he read his book.

Meton stopped chocking the boy and turned to the elderly man.

"We can prevent it!" She hissed.

"How? We'll only get ourselves killed." The man scoffed and went back to his book.

"Perhaps we can heal her, Cogitatio." A soft and kind voice spoke.

"Innocentia..." Meton whispered silently. "But how can we heal her mind?"

"Simple." She answered with a light smile, her pink hair making that smile seem even brighter.

_**The Demon Lord's "Lair"**_

Meton burst through the door, startling a sleeping demon lord.

"What the hell?" He growled, moving in front of her path.

"Move or die." Meton hissed.

"Tell me why your here first." Teariden's eyes glanced towards her hand, which gripped a peculiar looking dagger.

"...I have to kill her."

_**...**_

"_**WHAT?**_"

"To heal her... I must kill her." Meton answered.

"You can't!" His eyes darkened.

Meton understood what was happening. He was trying to mark Blood as his mate, but Meton was going to prevent that. So of course he was being defensive.

"It's either you both or just her. And besides, it's not like it's permanent. I'm just undoing a few things." She muttered, trying to get past him.

"Then let me..." Teariden's hand gripped hers, urging Meton to let him do this.

Meton stared into his eyes, searching for something.

"You have three hours." She gently placed the dagger in his hands and turned to leave.

Just before she walked out of the door, however, she stopped and turned to him.

"I'll be watching." And with that, she left.

Teariden stared at the door for a few minutes and then to the odd dagger.

_**Present Time- Tokyo, Japan**_

Kiyuno and Teariden sat on a bench that had miraculously survived for a century and a half.

"So... How did this bench survive?" Kiyuno asked, facing what she assumed was the bench.

"I like this bench." He replied, as if this would answer the question.

"..." Kiyuno stared at his figure for a full minute before turning to the sound of a hovercraft nearing them.

"Well, here's your ride now."

The hovercraft was modeled after a sports-hovercraft, sleek and fast.

Pein exited the car and tapped the hood once after he shut the door. A small 'beep' came from the car and it shrunk into a small cube, landing in Pein's hand as he walked towards them.

"Kiyuno!" He called, catching the girl's attention.

"Yes?" She asked, standing as he neared them.

"I..." He started, but paused and re-thought his question. "How are you?"

"Fine, and you?" Kiyuno's head tilted to the side ever so slightly.

"Good." He answered.

Teariden cleared his throat.

"What?" Pein glared at the shorter man.

"Before I hand her over, there's something I have to do."

Kiyuno turned to him, looking confused.

"Sorry, this is for your own good." He apologized with a heavy frown.

Before Pein could stop him, Teariden whipped out the odd looking dagger and sliced Kiyuno's throat open, causing her to spin from the momentum caused by the blade as she fell. Fresh blood poured out of the wound at an alarming rate, and Teariden vanished from sight.

"Kiyuno!" Pein yelled as he fell to his knees beside her, trying to stop the bleeding.

Kiyuno's eyes were wide open as she felt herself dying. She had never felt so betrayed. The wound burned with an intensity that she had never experienced before, and the burning was soon spreading through her veins as blood continued to spill through the gash in her neck, despite Pein's efforts.

"Damn it!" Pein shouted as Kiyuno's body broke out in tremors.

A gargled sound escaped her lips as the life began to fade from her eyes.

Kiyuno felt herself being torn from her body, though it wasn't painful.

When she opened her eyes she saw a girl, dying, and a boy, trying to save her. Next to her stood a black figure.

Said figure had elongated legs and arms, sharp claws, horn like ears sticking out from it's head, and a long tail that coiled around it. It seemed to be made out of ink, seeing as some sort of black substance was dripping from it's form. Two bright blue circles took the place of it's eyes, which narrowed at the dying girl's figure. The creature was slouched, so much that it's knuckles reached the ground.

Kiyuno's eyes widened at the sight of the creature. It turned to Kiyuno with narrowed eyes.

_**Do not fear me child...**_

A voice whispered in her head, echoing for a few seconds.

"Who are you?" She asked, "Who are they? What's going on?" She asked, her voice sounding like a whisper.

_**That is you, child... You are dying... **_

_**The boy is our mate...**_

_**I am The Demon of Black Blood...**_

The demon waved it's hand and time stopped.

"How did you do that?"

_**I can do many things...**_

_**This is only one of my many abilities...**_

"...Oh...Am I going to heaven or hell?"

_**Neither...**_

Kiyuno's brow furrowed at this. "Then.. what?"

_**I am a part of your soul, child...**_

The demon reached ouch and ran a clawed finger across her right eye, neck, and half of her torso.

_**Without me, you will not survive...However... **_

_**I can sacrifice my half of your soul...**_

_**in order for you to live.**_

"So then... you'll die..." The creature nodded. "Why?"

_**You'll not be alone, child... I am always with you... **_

_**However, you can no longer use my abilities...**_

_**You'll have to use your own... **_

_**And I shall show you your abilities...**_

The demon waved it's hand again, and the scene before them changed to a hospital. A woman with blonde hair and gray eyes was currently in labor.

_**This... is your true mother...**_

_**She is a witch...**_

_**An experiment of Orochimaru's...**_

_**And she is dying...**_

The woman screamed as they doctors tried to calm her, urging her to push.

"That's it, Abigail!" One doctor said as he gently pulled the baby out, cut the umbilical cord, and slapped it's behind to get the air flowing. "Congratulations! It's a girl!" He cheered as he handed the girl to the panting woman.

"She's beautiful..." Abigail cried. "I want to name her Kiyuno..." A nearby nurse wrote it down on a sheet.

Time seemed to blend together as the scene before them showed a nurse holding the child and placing her on an examination table.

The nurse pulled out a needle and injected a strange purple substance through the child's arm.

"There you go..." She cooed the crying child. "Now to switch you." The nurse giggled.

The demon waved it's hand again, sending them to the time where Kiyuno had first become a demon.

_**Those ears on your head... **_

_**They are not from any of my forms...**_

"What are they from?" Kiyuno asked, not leaving the demon's side.

_**They are from a complication...**_

_**Because Uchiha blood runs through your veins...**_

_**Your body is trying to convert itself...**_

_**And failing...**_

_**In ancient times...**_

_**The Uchiha signed a contract with a cat...**_

_**Any feline then became servants to the Uchiha clan...**_

_**This must have caused a problem...**_

_**Seeing as you have yet to sign a contract with any animal...**_

_**I will give you one for my children...**_

_**Wolves...**_

Once more the demon waved it's hand, bringing them to Pein's old house.

"Why are we here?" Kiyuno asked.

_**Wait...**_

Ino appeared at the door, waiting for Pein to open it. Before he did though, she drank something.

_**A potion... Made by a witch...**_

_**Something that has been forever banned...**_

When Pein opened the door, she immediately locked lips with him, forcing the potion down his throat.

The demon waved it's hand again, before things got out of hand. and they were sent to a room, where Kiyuno's body was currently laying.

"How did I get here?" She asked.

_**I cannot hold time when traveling in it...**_

_**You were moved to this area... **_

_**They are waiting for you to awaken...**_

_**But before you do...**_

_**I must give you knowledge...**_

_**And this must never leave your lips...**_

_**Open your mouth and stick out your tongue...**_

Kiyuno did as she was told and the demon stuck out a clawed finger again, but this time it carved a symbol into her tongue.

_**It is an ancient symbol...**_

_**Used by only Demons...**_

_**Now I shall give you knowledge...**_

The demon took it's claw and placed it on Kiyuno's forehead once she closed her mouth. The claw then dug it's way into her head, making her gasp as everything began to blur.

Kiyuno felt herself being pulled towards her body, only this was more painful.

With a gasp Kiyuno shot up into a sitting position. She coughed a few times, trying to get oxygen into her lungs.

"Easy Kiyuno... Everything's okay..." A soothing voice filled her ears as warm arms wrapped around her.

Kiyuno shook as she felt something warm fall down her cheeks, and someone was crying.

"It's alright Kiyuno, everything's alright. I'm here, I'm here." A hand rubbed her back as she felt herself being rocked back and forth.

When Kiyuno hiccuped she realized that it was her who was crying, and Pein who was soothing her.

With a whimpering cry, she wrapped her arms around him as well, feeling comforted by his embrace.

"Shh..." He cooed. "It's alright... You're okay now.. You're safe..."

"Pein?" She choked.

"Yes?" He answered, pulling back to look at her face in the dark.

She looked him in the eyes... She remembered _everything. _

"I'm so sorry!" She cried and fell back into his arms, sobbing.

"It's alright... I'm sorry too..." He kissed her head and smoothed down her hair.

They stayed like this for an hour, before a knock was heard.

"Kiyuno-chan?" Taikuno called through the door.

"Come in." Kiyuno called as she pulled away from Pein.

Taikuno burst through the door and tackled his beloved 'sister'.

"I missed you so much!" He sobbed into her neck. "I thought I'd never see you again!"

Kiyuno smiled and patted Taikuno's back.

"I missed you too."

Sakura turned on the lights, smiling brightly at the reunion.

"So cute." She commented with a giggle.

"You look so different, yeah." Deidara commented as he appeared in the room.

"... Yeah..." Kiyuno sighed, a burning sensation on her tongue reminded her to keep her secrets.

"What's this?" Taikuno asked. He had released Kiyuno from his death grip and picked up her wrist, revealing a strange symbol.

Kiyuno blinked, and stared...

"I can see!" She suddenly realized, making everyone doubt her sanity.

"Your eyes are gray." Pein observed, brushing Kiyuno's hair away from her eyes.

"Time to celebrate!" Grim shouted from the doorway, holding up a bottle of wine.

_**The Next Day**_

Kiyuno groaned as she woke, shifting slightly to try and cool off. But, oh! What's this? There was something cold in her bed!

She sighed as she cuddled up next to the cold object, which in turn wrapped its arms around her.

It was only when she felt lips on her shoulder trail up to her neck, over her jawline, and to the corner of her mouth that she realized the object was probably Pein.

"Pein, I'm sleeping." She moaned when he hit a sweet spot on her neck.

"Really?" He breathed, smirking when she whimpered.

Pein bit her neck gently, and began sucking on the spot, making Kiyuno arch her back.

"Pein..." She breathed. "Stop..."

"No." Pein replied before capturing her lips.

Kiyuno shuddered against him, making Pein chuckle lightly before pulling back.

"Are you awake?" He asked.

"Yes..." Kiyuno glared at him, obviously angry for the wake up call.

"Good." Pein kissed her again before getting out of the bed. "We have school in an hour." He spoke gently as he moved to the closet to pull out an outfit.

"What?" Kiyuno shouted. "I thought I was done with school..." She moan as she turned over in the bed, covering herself with pillows and blankets.

Pein chuckled as he dressed. Once he was fully clothed he moved over to the bed and crawled on top of Kiyuno's form. He found her wrists, pinning them down, and forcing her to face him underneath the blankets.

"There's a law stating that every mythical creature that lives past 100 must go to school every 50 years." Pein explained before kissing Kiyuno again, though through the blankets this time.

"I hate school." Kiyuno groaned when Pein pulled back.

"Everyone does." Pein whispered as he nuzzled her neck. "Get up and get dressed." And with that, he left the room.

Kiyuno sighed before getting up and searching for her clothes.

Finding none she shrugged and stole a pair of pants, a shirt, and a pair of boxers before heading into the bathroom for gauze to bind her chest with.  
She was glad that Pein had apparently went through a "Everything must be skin tight on me! To the point that it cuts off my circulation!" phase. Everything was baggy, but not to the point of falling off.

Once she was done, she headed for the kitchen where she found the Akatsuki, Taikuno, Sakura, and their love child.

"Kagome isn't a love child, Kiyuno..." Itachi spoke up from behind her, making her jump and squeal.

"What is with you!" She barked when she turned to face him.

"It's been centuries since I've done that." He replied, taking out a can of blood from the fridge.

"Here." Konan handed her one.

Kiyuno smiled and nodded in thanks.

"Aunty-uno!" Kagome cried as she ran up to her beloved Aunt.

Kiyuno's smile twitched as she picked up the child.

"Hey there, pup." Kagome giggle at the nickname.

"So.. how is school?" She asked, setting Kagome on one hip and drinking away from the child.

"Just the f-" Kakuzu slapped Hidan in the back of the head before he could continue his sentence.

"Just like always." Sasori answered for him, the others snickering.

"Great..." Kiyuno replied with a sigh.

"Don't worry, yeah! I'll be your knight in shining armor!" Deidara hugged her free side, winking at her playfully.

Kiyuno smiled softly, it was good to get back to normal... whatever normal was.

_**Meanwhile**_

"Yes, I would like to register to your school."

"Okay, we have your records and we're happy to say that you'll fit right in at this school Mr. Teariden. I just have one question."

"And what would that be, Ma'am?" Teariden asked with a smirk.

"Do you have a last name?"

"No, is this a problem?"

"Oh, no. It's fine, don't worry. Welcome to Dragonfly high!"

"Thank you!" Teariden ended the phone call with a smirk. "This is going to be a fun school year." He chuckled darkly.

* * *

This was short.

Anyway! Here's the next chapter, thank you for your reviews and opinions!

Now.. I'm kinda stuck, so.. Ideas are very welcome!

Meanings of names of the Fates

Meton- Source of Fear, Dreadfulness, Awfulness.

Innocentia- , Harmlessness, Innocent, Integrity.

Cogitatio- Thinking , Conception, Reflection, Reasoning

And the only one who guessed Kiyuno was an Uchiha:

Raziel Kouzuki!

Congratulations! You win an interweb cookie!

R & R


	4. Chapter 4

Kiyuno sighed and looked down at her covered arms. Those symbols on her arms were demonic, one for each of the four main elements; Earth, Wind, Fire, and Water.

"What's wrong?" She heard Pein whisper.

"Life." She grumbled, resting her chin in the circle of her arms.

Pein only chuckled at her response and focused on his work. Kiyuno was already done, she had several years of education and this was not needed.

"Class." A gruff voice broke her brooding. "We have a new student..."

Every 'mythical' being in the class stiffened at the heavy aura that this new 'student' seemed to carry with him/her.

Kiyuno took a sniff of the air and gasped. Pein glanced at her before sniffing the air as well.

"What the hell is he doing here!" He growled, unconsciously moving forward, so that Kiyuno was behind him.

"Hello. My name is Teariden." The demon answered with a smirk, eyes meeting Kiyuno's.

"Yes..." The Teacher started. "Choose a seat anywhere, we will begin our next lesson shortly."

Teariden did as he was asked, moving to sit behind Kiyuno. He leaned forward, noticing how Pein leaned back, growling a warning.

"Hello, _Blood_." He purred, ignoring Pein's harsh glare.

"_Teariden_." She replied coolly, not turning to face him.

Teariden smirked again, before sitting straight in his seat and completed his work. He noticed that his little pet was done as well!

However, he also noticed the lack of a certain... aura she had carried with her..

_Was it because of the Demon?... Yes... But then... Could that mean..._ He paused in his thoughts when he felt something touch his mind.

With a sigh he turned to face the scenery. This was one of the few schools that stayed on the ground, thus a grand forest was the view for those learning here.

"Teariden..." He heard Kiyuno call.

"Hmm?" He hummed lightly, still staring at the window, but this time, at the black-haired girl's reflection.

"Why are you here?"

"It sounds like you don't want me here..."

"..."

"That hurts, Blood... It really does..." He pouted childishly, earning an eye-roll from a certain vampire.

"Well?" She asked, regarding his gaze from the windows.

"I'm here to seduce you. Why else would I be here instead of at my _lovely_ home?" Teariden answered truthfully, making Pein growl again.

Kiyuno said nothing in reply, only tuning out the only two people in the class she knew. Her mind was preoccupied with other thoughts, plus this strange feeling that was coming from her chest... not exactly painful... just... irritating...

When the bell rang suddenly, Kiyuno jerked up into a proper sitting position, evoking a worried look from Pein.

"Are you alright?" Pein glared at Teariden for beating him to the question.

"..." Kiyuno turned to Teariden with a strange look in her eyes. "I thought we had two hours left of class..."

"Kiyuno, it's been two hours." Pein spoke, earning a glare from Teariden.

Kiyuno furrowed her brow before getting up, making Pein do that same. "Let's just... go to lunch..." She murmured in a daze, pushing Pein's chest lightly to get him to move.

Pein obeyed her small request, following her with a worried expression. What happened to the spitfire this morning?

Teariden flanked Kiyuno's left side, brushing her arm.

"What?" She snapped.

"Are you feeling well?" He asked, he was pretty sure she never snapped randomly at people.

"I'm fine." She growled. "Just." She pushed both of the males away. "Just give me some space... dammit." She cursed as she stormed away, towards the cafeteria.

"This is obviously all your fault." Teariden stated without facing Pein.

"And how is that?" Pein turned his gaze towards Teariden. He gloated in his head when he saw that Teariden was shorter than him.

"Think about it... I'm obviously much better match for her. I was created specifically to be _her_ mate... and no one else. She knows this as well, and therefore is upset by your presence." Pein raised an eyebrow at this.

"Is that so?"

"Yes." Teariden met his gaze with a glare. "However, she has always eluded me." His lip twitched.

He then left before Pein could reply.

Kiyuno sighed as she sat next to Konan.

"Something the matter?" She asked.

"... I... don't know." Kiyuno murmured, the odd feeling in her chest hadn't gone away, and she had felt suffocated around Pein and Teariden. She needed to get away from them and snapped, it was odd behavior for her.

"It's normal, your just over stressed is all." Itachi spoke from behind her, giving Kiyuno a near heart-attack.

"You doing that isn't helping!" She barked.

"It gives you something else to focus on, doesn't it?" Itachi asked as he sat down.

Kiyuno paused in her reply... She was sandwiched in between the two of them... but it felt nice... like family...

"I suppose..." Kiyuno replied... it was true, every time he appeared she was always stressed and then she focused on him and it went away.

"You just need to rest." Konan commented before going back to a book she was reading previously.

"She's right, yeah." Deidara supported Konan as he sat down in front of Kiyuno, Sasori sitting next to him.

"Where are Hidan and Kakuzu?" Kiyuno asked suddenly, missing the presence of the two.

"They don't have this lunch." Sasori answered before drinking his can of blood.

"Hmmm." Kiyuno folded her arms on the table and rested her head. Once again thoughts flooded her head.

Everything the demon had showed her, had told her... It was almost too much to bear... almost.

_I'm going to die of stress before this week ends..._ She thought when Teariden entered the lunchroom, followed shortly by Pein.

"_Blood_." Teariden greeted.

"_Teariden_." She replied numbly before he left for another table.

Pein sighed and took a seat next to Itachi, who adamantly refused to leave the girl's side. He knew Konan wasn't going to move either.

"Where is Madara?" Kiyuno asked.

"Why are you so curious of my whereabouts?" A smooth voice filled her ears.

"Is there a problem with me being curious?" Kiyuno turned to regard him.

Madara frowned and moved to sit next to Konan.

"I suppose not..." He replied cooly.

"Hm." Kiyuno hummed shortly, moving back to her previous thoughts.

Once again the bell rang sharply. When Kiyuno moved slowly, almost like she was in a trance, Pein's worry grew.

Itachi and Konan must have noticed the girl's odd behavior because they reached out to stop her. Kiyuno, however, seemed to have other plans and moved too quickly for them to see, out of their reach, and them began trudging her way out of the cafeteria.

"Kiyuno!" Pein called as he ran next to her. However, she didn't reply and kept moving.

"Oi! Blood!" Teariden called, moving next to her as well.

This time, Kiyuno stopped and glared at Teariden, staring him right in the eye. Whatever he saw made him flinch away from her.

Pein shot him an odd look before moving to grab Kiyuno's arm. He was shocked, however, when she grasped his wrist in a bone-crushing clutch.

"..." She let go of him and straightened suddenly. "I.. I'm sorry. I'm just... tired..." Her head hung in shame.

"It's fine, lets go to class and get school over with." Pein gently guided her out of the cafeteria, ignoring the looks of others.

Teariden didn't follow this time, instead, he left the school in search of a certain Fate.

At gym, Pein and Kiyuno separated to get changed. When Pein walked out of the boy's locker room, he found Kiyuno sitting with her legs pulled to her chest, arms wrapped around her legs, eyes glaring at the children on the field.

He sighed and walked over to sit next to her, being mindful of his broken wrist.

"Why aren't you participating?"

"It's useless to me." Kiyuno replied in a daze-like manner. Her eyes softened and moved to his wrist that he was cradling in a subtle manner. "How is your wrist?"

"Fine." Pein lied, holding back a wince when Kiyuno brushed her fingers over the broken bone.

"Liar... I'm sorry..." She apologized again. Before she moved her hand, however, she grabbed his arm and gently placed his wrist in her lap.

Pein gave her a curious look, she only shook her head and placed her hand over the broken bone.

"Mika taught me something a while back..." Kiyuno murmured as a soft amber glow flowed from her hands and into his wrist.

A warm feeling flowed through his wrist in a comforting manner. A numbing feeling followed but the warmth only grew hotter.

"I practiced it, but I don't know if it will work." She gave him an apologetic look before focusing on his wrist.

When she pulled her hands away the burning sensation had left. Pein moved his hand around experimentally, it was perfect!

"Thank you."

Kiyuno said nothing and resumed her original sitting position. Pein frowned at this and pulled the girl into his lap, refusing to let go of her.

"Pein..." She sighed when he nuzzled her neck.

"Yes?"

"I hurt you..." She shifted slightly.

"Yes..." He kissed her neck, "And I forgive you." He held her tighter, making her sigh and rest her head on his shoulder.

"I..." She started, making Pein stop.

"Yes?" He asked, pulling back to look her in the eyes.

Kiyuno blushed and looked away, muttering "Nothing" under her breath.

Pein smirked and went back to nuzzling her neck.

"One day, Kiyuno..." He breathed against her skin, making her blush all the more.

They sat like this until the class began to near it's end. A question suddenly presented itself to Pein at this particular moment.

"Why do you and Teariden greet each other in such a strange way?" Pein as he help Kiyuno to her feet.

"What do you mean?" She asked as they started towards the locker rooms.

"It's almost like your whispering... it's... odd." Pein explained, looking towards the girl for an explanation.

"It's how Demons greet each other. I'm surprised you even heard it." Kiyuno murmured before leaving to change.

As soon as Kiyuno entered her home she collapsed on her couch.

Said girl's home was on the ground, in an abandoned village... Hey, it was home.

"Tired already?"

"I thought I told you not to follow me." She groaned as she buried her head in her arms, which was strange considering she was lying on her back

"How could I leave you?" Pein breathed in her ear.

"You've done it before..." Her eyes met his, and for a brief instance, Pein could see an ancient pain swimming in her eyes.

At this he frowned and kissed her gently, hugging her and pulling her close.

"I'll never do that again." He promised. "Now come on, the bed is better for you." Pein moved one arm under her knees and the other cradling her back.

He lifted her with ease, smirking when she snuggled into his embrace.

"You only want to sleep with me." Kiyuno mumbled into his neck, making him shudder as he walked through the hallway.

"You make it sound like it's a bad thing." Pein chuckled before placing Kiyuno on the bed.

He stripped off his jacket and shirt before stripping Kiyuno of her jacket as well.

"Do you want me to remove _all_ of your clothes?" He asked, hands resting at the hem of her, er.. his shirt, a smirk twitching it's way onto his lips.

Kiyuno grumbled something incoherent as she weakly pushed his face away and turned over in her bed.

Pein chuckled softly before moving into the bed with her, wrapping his arms around her and refusing to let go. Kiyuno sighed and nuzzled his neck, enjoying his cooler temperature.

"I have another question." Pein spoke after a few minutes.

"Hmmm..."

"Why are you so warm?"

"S'cause I'm a wolf..." She murmured, half awake.

"Ah." With that, he allowed her the sleep she so desperately needed.

Kiyuno awoke to the feeling of soft warm lips moving against hers. She sighed and moved closer to the warm body that was pressed against hers.

_Wait... warm?_ Her eyes shot open as she pushed the person away and was shocked at who she saw.

"T-teariden?"

"Morning." Teariden licked his lips as he stared at hers.

Kiyuno glanced around her surroundings, recognizing Teariden's home and room immediately.

"How did I get here? What the hell are you doing!" She shrieked when one of his hands began to venture up her shirt.

"Your asleep. Your body is back at your home, but your soul is here." He explained before he placed kisses on her neck.

"H-how?" She gasped as she tried to push him away again.

"I can do anything I want here. This is my realm."

_Realm... not __**mine**_ That odd feeling in her chest began to grow into an irritating throb, and almost seemed rhythmic.

"You can stay here." He pulled back, looking her straight in the eyes. "With me... and then you can do whatever you want." Teariden claimed as he placed kisses along her neck.

_It's not... not... mine... can't..._ Kiyuno's thoughts raced as the throbbing turned into a burning pain.

_**Bump-bump**_

Kiyuno gasped and shut her eyes tightly.

"Kiyu..." His voice faded, and when she opened her eyes she saw Pein's staring into her eyes, panic in his.

Kiyuno couldn't hear what he was saying and shut her eyes again, screaming when another heat beat brought more pain.

Pein growled lightly before picking Kiyuno up and laying her in the bathtub. He turned the water on cold and rubbed Kiyuno's cheek lightly as he tried to grab her attention, only to be shoved away by another

Said person jumped into the tub, straddling Kiyuno, and placed both hands on the girl's face and leaned in so that their foreheads touched. It was Grim!

Kiyuno gasped, and when Pein heard her heartbeat, he saw faint black lines tracing her veins.

"Shhh, Kiyuno, calm down. Everything is alright..." Grim cooed, brushing Kiyuno's cheeks with her thumbs.

Kiyuno whimpered and closed her eyes, the black lines tracing her veins again.

"What's going on?" Pein asked.

"Go get lots of ice, and then I'll tell you." Grim ordered, "Kiyuno, open your eyes, come on babe. That's good. Just keep looking into my eyes, good girl!" She spoke as Pein dumped ice into the tub.

"Will she be alright?" Pein asked as he set a bucket down on the ground.

"I think so..." Grim whispered. "You know how Kiyuno's demon died? Well..." She paused, " The demon was the protector of this realm... and with it dead, her body is trying to recreate the demon. Don't give me that look! It's normal, it's happened a few times before, or so I'm told."

"By the Fates?" Pein interrupted.

"Yes, now don't interrupt!" She growled, making Kiyuno whimper again. "Shh! I'm sorry, babe. It's okay, everything's fine..." She waited until Kiyuno was calm again. "It's why she's been acting so strange today. Her body and mind are under too much stress. So it only adds to the reason of the body's need to become a demon. However, this process is slow and can be quite painful. It'll take a week tops."

"Is there something I can do?" Pein asked, making sure Grim was done talking.

"I need you to go get Unicorn's blood."

"...what?"

"Oh don't tell me you've never heard of a unicorn before."

"I have, I've just never seen one."

"You've never crossed realms?" Grim sounded surprised, "Oh Fates you really do brood a lot." Pein glared at her, but she ignored it.

"How much do I need?" Pein asked, rubbing Kiyuno's arm affectionately.

"Go to the Black Market, they'll know." Grim sighed, rubbing circular patterns on Kiyuno's temple, making her calm down.

"Which one?"

"Oh for Fates sake, just call Kakuzu!"

Pein sighed, but did as he was asked, explaining everything to Kakuzu as he drove over to said man's house.

"Drive to Mika's company, that's how we'll get there." Kakuzu ordered once he entered the hover-car.

Pein glared at the order but otherwise, did nothing.

Once they were there, they were ushered into the witch's office by Robotokun.

"Mika-sama! They're here!" The android called as they entered Mika's office.

"Finally!" Mika cried as she marched up to them, poking Kakuzu and Pein savagely in the chest. "Took you long enough, now each of you take this paper, rip it in half when you're done!"

Mika handed them small squares and then pulled a piece of chalk out of her pocket before drawing a circle on the ground.

"Stand there, close your eyes and hold your breath." Sh ordered, they did so, as to not evoke the witch's wrath.

The feeling was unpleasant. Pein felt as though he was being torn apart, though strangely not feeling the pain of having limbs ripped away. And suddenly he was back together, solid.

He opened his eyes, seeing a very large and semi-crowded room.

"This way." Kakuzu pointed.

Pein nodded and followed the masked man to a small booth with a bored looking man.

The man was tanned with stubble lining his jaw and a nasty scar across his left cheek. He was wearing a dark purple robe, the hood being up, covering his eyes from view.

"Ah, Kakuzu..." He purred with a slight Arabic accent.

"Kadeem." Kakuzu scoffed.

"Ironic, isn't it?" Kadeem chuckled before turning serious. "What brings you hear, friend?"

"Unicorn blood." Pein answered.

"Ah, and for what purpose?" Kadeem asked as he held his hand out, Kakuzu shook it briefly. "I thought I felt that. The familiar sense of the Great Protector dying." The man seemed to be lost in memories.

Pein cleared his throat with a glare.

"I can reminisce all I want, I'm three thousand years your senior!" Kadeem grumbled. "Only once has it occurred that the child who shared a soul with the demon didn't change in time..." He murmured as he began searching through an endless bag.

"Have either of you seen 2012?"

Both men nodded.

"It was like that, changing the Earth completely. Changing the fates of everyone and everything. Should time pass again it will be much worse. Or it could be a completely different situation." He warned with a frown and pulled out a small container with a liquid metal inside.

"How long?" Kakuzu asked before Pein could.

"From when I felt her leave... I'd say you've only a week left. Unicorn's blood injected into the bloodstream to increase the flow of demon's blood." He murmured, weighing the container in his hand for a brief moment.

"I'm afraid I don't have enough. This amount will only dissipate from the harsh treatment of demon's blood. You need much more. Wouldn't happen to have any?"

Pein shook his head, Kakuzu mirrored the action.

"Hmm. Unicorns are very rare indeed, almost impossible to find... it would take weeks to get half of the amount needed."

"So coming here is a waste." Pein growled. The man smirked suddenly.

"Now did I say that it would take _me_ that long? No, should only be a day and I'll have what you need. Free of charge, I don't want to go through _that_ again."

"Thank you." Kakuzu nodded and was about to leave and a slip appeared on Kadeem's booth.

The man hissed in anger and shred the paper in seconds.

"What is it?" Pein asked.

"The realm where the unicorns are found... it's been closed by it's protector. I have no way of getting the blood, and I would have had enough if someone hadn't bought it all a few hours ago."

"How long will it be closed?" Kakuzu asked.

"To them it will seem like only one or two hours, however it will be weeks for us." Kadeem stated grimly.

"Thank you for your troubles." Kakuzu mumbled before leaving with Pein.

As soon as they were a good distance away they ripped the papers Mika had given them. That unpleasant feeling returned, but this time, dread accompanied it.

And with good reason.

When they returned to Mika's office Robotokun enveloped them in a hug.

"What is it?" Pein asked, lightly pushing the android away.

"M-mika-sama grew quite suddenly, and then she gasped and ran!" The android cried. "She said to go through that portal as soon as you got back!" The circle she was pointing at was haphazardly drawn, barely connecting.

The vampires entered it despite the dangerous look of it, being sucked away in a painful manner, and what they saw made them wish they had returned sooner.

Kiyuno's home was demolished. Everything was burnt to a crisp and collapsing on itself.

"Over here!" Mika called, though her voice cracked.

Pein and Kakuzu followed her scent- the only one there- to a small hospital.

Grim was on a gurney with burn marks and Mika was mixing a potion, shaking as she did so. Small whimpers escaped her every now and then. Kakashi was rubbing her back, handing her ingredients every now and then.

"C-can you tell what poisoned her?" Mika asked them.

The vampires sniffed Grim's body, noses wrinkling in disgust.

"I can't recognize it." Pein sighed. "What happened?"

"K...Kiyuno... T-taikuno... S...Sakura... G..g-gone..." Grim panted, a small grimace on her face.

"She's been paralyzed and numbed. And she should stop speaking." Kakashi growled.

"What about Taikuno and Sakura?" Kakuzu demanded with a glare.

At this Mika broke down crying, falling into Kakashi's arms.

The two vampires looked shocked, what happened?

Kakashi nodded to two body bags.

Pein stared at the bags in shock but made no comment.

"Sasori should be on his way." Kakuzu murmured, putting his cell-phone away.

"Where's Kiyuno?" Pein demanded.

"T-taken..." Grim choked out. "T...tried... s-surprise..."

Pein stood still.

_No... not again..._ But before he could act Kakuzu stopped him.

"We'll get her back Pein, don't worry." Pein nodded.

Two minutes later Sasori pulled up with Madara in the passenger seat. Both climbed out quickly, entering the hospital at break-neck speed.

"What happened?" Madara demanded as he gently took Grim's hand in his own.

"It was an ambush." Kakashi stated, gently calming Mika. "Taikuno and Sakura were caught in the middle of it..." He trailed off, not wanting to explain.

"Bastards." Sasori murmured before sniffing Grim. "It's a mixture with Unicorn's blood. I know how to cure it." He spoke as he began working at Mika's small table with herbs and potions.

"What of Kagome?"Pein asked, remembering the small child who worked in mysterious ways.

"Sh-she's at I-itachi's!" Mika cried. "Konan and Itachi were watching her while Sakura and Taikuno came to help K-iyuno!" She struggled to stop crying but couldn't.

Kakashi sighed and led her away.

Pein growled and turned to Kakuzu.

"No, there isn't anything we can trace to find them." The vampire answered the unasked question.

"Try this." Sasori ordered as he handed an orange paste to Madara, who helped Grim consume it.

It only took a few minutes for the antidote to work, but as soon as Grim was able to move she shot up and ran into the house.

The others waited patiently for her to return, and when she did she brought a piece of metal along with her.

"What is that?" Sasori asked as he came closer to it.

"Stay back. It's still hot." Grim snapped before she dropped it to the ground, her hand was covered in blisters.

"What is it?" Sasori asked again.

Grim waited for a few minutes as the metal cooled and revealed a message.

_**To yours and your own**_

"What does it mean?" Kakuzu asked.

"It means nothing..." Grim whispered. "That was left just to tick us off." She snarled.

"So who took Kiyuno?" Pein demanded.

Grim look at him, hatred and anguish shone brightly in her eyes.

"Orochimaru..." She murmured.

_**One week later**_

"Why the hell haven't we found her yet?" Pein snarled as he broke the table in front of him.

"We haven't had anything to trace her with." Mika stated calmly as she held her hands over a map.

"How do we even know that she's in the realm, yeah?" Deidara asked.

"Because _our_ realm has been shut down since she started the change. Even she couldn't leave." Everyone turned to face Kadeem, who seemed to have appeared out of no where.

"How did you get here?" Madara asked with narrowed eyes.

"Sand." Kadeem answered. This time though, his Arabian accent was gone, instead replaced with an American one.

"What happened to your accent?" Pein asked with a glare.

"Oh, I've been around so many places my accent changes all the time." Kadeem waved it off.

"So what are you doing here?" Kakuzu asked.

"The process was completed in time." He answered easily.

"How the fuck do you fucking know?" Hidan snarled.

"With this." Kadeem whipped out a small violet gem. "If it were clear, time would be up, and it would be too late." He explained. "This is also another way to trace her."

Mika held out her hand for the gem. She resumed what she was doing after Kadeem handed it over.

The gem glowed suddenly and cracked over a spot on the map. Within seconds an image was shown with a small hovercraft cruising over a dirt road in the middle of the desert.

It was black and bulky, heavy duty and made to last. The windows were tinted to the point that whomever was driving had to know the road like the back of their hand to navigate without crashing into a cactus.

Two motorcycles flanked the bulky hovercraft suddenly. They were bright gold and their riders wore neutral colors. They were the ANBU; special forces amongst the Witch's Council that took on difficult missions.

The image zoomed into the bulky car to reveal Sasuke and Orochimaru in the back, Kabuto driving, and someone sitting in the very back.

"That one in the back... is it Kiyuno?" Konan asked calmly.

"I think so." Mika answered.

The one sitting in the very back had a straight jacket and loose pants on and bandages covering every inch of skin. Clumps of black hair escaped the bandages around the head and silver bands clung to their arms, stomach and legs.

Itachi glared at the image, gaining Pein's attention.

"He will pay for betraying us." Itachi only glanced at Pein before returning his glare to the image.

Orochimaru's lips moved, gaining Sasuke's attention. In a flash he was gone and the image zoomed out. Sasuke had landed on one of the bikes and tore through the rider with a katana. He then jumped off the bike, allowing it to slip out of control and smash into an overly large cactus. The other rider noticed this and immediately dodged Sasuke as he came crashing down. Instead of catching the rider it slid smoothly into the ground.

Sasuke's form quickly disappeared as the speed of the two cars increased.

However, with no warning what-so-ever, a large pillar of earth pulled through the ground, hitting the motorcycle and it's rider dead on, sending them into the air. The rider seemed oblivious to the lack of ground and pulled on of his hands up and formed a seal creating a shield at the last second as Sasuke reappeared, lightening dancing around his blade as it smashed into the shield.

Sasuke jumped back as the rider flipped to face him and narrowly dodged a wave of fire that exploded out of the rider's hand and arm as he sliced the air. The rider quickly flipped the bike again so as to land perfectly back on the ground and catch up to the bulky van.

Well... I'm quite sure he would of loved to catch up to the van... If a wall of ice hadn't tore through the ground in front of him. As he smashed into the wall spikes flew out before he could react, successfully ending his life.

"Did Sasuke do that?" Konan asked with a glare.

"No, that was Kiyuno. Sasuke wouldn't know how to control earth or ice." Itachi answered.

"Where are they going?" Pein asked as the image showed Sasuke landing back onto the van and entering it.

Mika glanced at the pierced man before working her magic to supply them with a location. The image zoomed out and moved so that it followed the van and seemed to pull the image towards an island with a large building hiding amongst the trees.

Pein's eyes narrowed.

"Where is that?"

"Just outside of Hawaii."

"Isn't Hawaii completely submerged under water, un?" Deidara asked, looking towards Sasori, who nodded.

"Yes, but because of the volcano erupting before this occurred, another island was created." The red-head explained easily.

"How do we get there?" Madara asked.

A loud metallic noise from outside caught there attention and within seconds they were all out, ready to attack. However, instead of an enemy, there was a large air-ship hovering just above the tree line.

"Grim's Air service is now available for all your traveling needs!" Grim's voice came from the from of the ship.

And there she was, waving at them from the window of the cockpit with a wicked grin. Obviously, she was thoroughly prepared.

* * *

**Long time no see, eh? Sorry :[ I had to make sure this was as close to perfect as I could get it... and I still don't like it... ah but alas! Doesn't matter. The next chapter should be action packed! And the one after that should be action packed as well... if its going as I've planned _**

**Review PLEASE! They make me write faster, no lies. 3  
**


	5. Chapter 5

"Thank you for flying _Reaper _air ways!"

"Please tell me she isn't flying the ship…" Sasori mumbled into his hand.

"She is…" Madara replied.

They had been traveling for little over an hour and had finally stopped near the small building. The night sky was filled with clouds, mashed together as a heavy rainfall commenced.

A small figure stood just twenty feet away from the building in question. The person did nothing, merely stood there.

"Is that Kiyuno?" Pein asked, squinting as he tried to give some shape to the figure.

"Yep." Grim spoke beside him, startling him. "The ship is parked by the way." She sent him a wry grin.

"So are we going out there, yeah?" Deidara spoke up from the exit door conveniently placed near the window they were staring out.

"Not yet, we don't know how she'll react." Itachi replied.

"Are you going to send them in?" Madara asked Grim, tilting his head to her ever so slightly.

Grim bit the tip of her thumb, giving the idea some thought.

"Mine as well… What better way to test out what she's got." She answered after several minutes, giving a shrug.

With a snap of her fingers the sound of a large metallic door opening sounded throughout the ship, making everyone cringe. Down on the ground an army of pitch black figures, resembling things one would see from a nightmare, landed on the ground and dashed towards the small girl whom was still standing there as if nothing was happening.

All of a sudden, a thin line of water streamed from the ground and then wrapped around one of the nightmarish figures and sliced it into pieces, causing it to burst and melt in the water. Another figure burst through the line to take its place. Again another thin line of water streamed from the ground, this time running straight through twenty of the creatures, making them burst into an inky goo, which then melted into the rain.

The nightmarish creatures grew closer to Kiyuno, making the group think that maybe her reaction time was slower when encountered with a mass amount of enemies.

However, to prove their thoughts wrong, the rain grew colder suddenly and froze. The sudden change caught the army of creatures off guard, allowing each and every raindrop to pierce their 'skin'. The water turned black with their blood as the air was filled with their high pitched screams.

Kiyuno still hadn't moved, and merely 'stared' at the black patch of water on the ground as it dissipated.

"Okay, so going against her one at a time or all at once will get us killed." Grim tapped her lips, trying to come up with another plan.

"What about sending in someone familiar to her?" Pein asked.

Grim turned her head to look at him. It was an interesting idea, but a deadly one.

"She's too unpredictable at this point to send someone to go talk to her." Itachi answered for her. "And I can't seem to read her thoughts."

"Can't _seem_ to? What the fuck does that mean?" Hidan barked after being silent for so long.

"Her thoughts are… empty," Itachi paused, trying to come up with a better explanation. "It's as if she has no clue what she's doing."

"The unicorn's blood!" Grim exclaimed, slapping her face.

"What about it?" Konan asked with an eyebrow raised.

"When Kakuzu and Pein went to go buy, this idiot had already sold it to someone else!" She growled as she jabbed a finger at the Kadeem. "Orochimaru must have sent someone to go buy it for him."

"So, what does it have to do with Kiyuno's thoughts, yeah?" Deidara asked.

"The unicorn's blood, though necessary for a swift transfiguration, acts like a narcotic to a demon. It renders them useless but completely at the mercy of anyone who would pass by." Sasori explained quietly.

"So the bastard is brainwashing her?" Hidan guessed with a confused expression.

"In a sense. It's very dangerous though. As soon as the blood wears off, Kiyuno will lose control of herself and the demon will take over. A demon does not like being under the effects of unicorn's blood, and will kill anyone who is near." The Arabic explained.

"Now a British accent?" Grim asked offhandedly. The man in question merely shrugged.

"So what do we do?" Pein asked.

"We send in a copy of you." Grim gave him a cheeky smile.

"Me?"

"Of course! You are her mate after all, even if you haven't marked her." Grim sent him a pointed look, making Pein glare at her.

"I would never force her to do something she didn't want to do."

"It's not rape if their willing!" Hidan shouted at him with a laugh.

"Enough, let's get this over with." Madara growled.

"Touchy bastard." Hidan grumbled as he stalked off. Kakuzu rolled his eyes at the smaller man's behavior and followed him, just to make sure he wouldn't kill anyone. Well, that's what he would tell anyone who asked…

Grim sighed and snapped her fingers again. But this time there was no metallic screech as a door opened, there was only the sound of a motorcycle being started and driven off the ship.

Soon they could see the biker, their helmet obscuring any view of their face. Another whip of water broke the helmet, revealing 'Pein'. Grim bit her thumb, hoping it would work. Unfortunately, it seemed that Kiyuno wouldn't be easily tricked.

In seconds the motorcycle was enshrouded in ice. Another second and spikes exploded from all sides.

"Did you see that?" Sasori asked, as he squinted.

"See what?" Konan asked as she leaned in closer to the window.

"Play back." Grim commanded. The 'window' flashed as the image was played again.

"Freeze it." Sasori demanded.

"Freeze image." The image stopped just before the ice enshrouding the copy exploded.

"What are we looking for, yeah?"

"Can you zoom in and enhance the image?" Sasori asked Grim.

"Sure, what are we looking at?" She shrugged as she copied Deidara.

"Zoom in on Kiyuno's right arm." The image did as was asked.

They could see every detail of the girl's arm, especially a light blue glow coming from her wrist.

"What is that?" Pein questioned.

"The tattoos." Madara murmured.

"So she can use the elements?" Konan asked.

"Yes, and now it's completely obvious which element she's using." Grim grinned.

"That's a large advantage." Itachi stated.

"Well copies won't work… let's send in the real thing!" Pein gave Grim a curious look. "Don't worry, I'll come with you." She sent him a flirtatious wink.

"And what if you are killed?" Madara asked, giving her a concerned look.

"Well then I'll be lifeless for a full five minutes. Just pick up my body." Grim waved off the concern easily and moved to the doorway near the window. "Coming?" She asked as she turned to Pein.

The ringed-eyed man nodded and followed the erratic woman. They dropped easily, splashing the water around as they landed.

"Alright, here's the plan." Grim started with a wicked grin, now fully soaked.

Pein looked at her from the side, waiting patiently.

"She _will_ fight you, but she won't kill you. All _you_ have to do is get close to her and try and talk to her. Knock some sense in to her." She shrugged. "In theory." She added with a sheepish grin.

"This is where you come in and keep me from getting killed?" Pein asked.

"Yes."

With a nod, they both dashed towards the girl in question.

Kiyuno seemed to twitch as her tilted her head to the side.

"She recognizes us!" Grim called to Pein.

A soft brown glow came from Kiyuno's left wrist suddenly, and a large column of earth smashed into the erratic woman. Grim grunted as the column struck her in the stomach. Now that she was in the air, though, she flipped and pulled out a scythe out of nowhere. As soon as Grim hit the ground she ran straight at Kiyuno with a greater speed.

Pein increased his speed to match Grim's; suddenly worried that she would kill Kiyuno instead of the other way around.

However, a pillar of ice sent him flying into the air as well.

Mean while, Grim had managed to get up close to Kiyuno, swinging the large and dangerous weapon at the girl mercilessly. Kiyuno jerked out of the way, throwing her hand up, sending a wave of water out of the ground to push Grim back.

Grim smirked and jumped away from the wave, determined not to be knocked off balance. And with not a single word, she sent sharp black objects sailing through the air, directed at Kiyuno. They cut through the wave with ease as it fell back to the ground only to be blocked by a sword made of ice and earth.

Pein came down from the sky, striking at Kiyuno with his own weapon; an object similar to a staff with a sharp end. The girl blocked it with ease and sent a fist covered in rocks straight into Pein's face causing him to grunt and lean away. Kiyuno used this to her advantage and sent him flying away with a powerful kick.

Grim caught her with the very end of the scythe, cutting through the thin fabric of her shirt and the thick bandages wrapped around her body, leaving a nice long cut on her back. Kiyuno arched her back, letting out a hiss as blood spilled. Just as Grim whipped her scythe back, preparing for another attack, a spike of ice tore through the ground and pierced through her stomach. Grim coughed, blood spilling from her lips. Spikes exploded from within her, nearly tearing her body apart. The ice retreated back into the water that lined the ground. Grim was now lying motionless in a pile of her own blood.

Kiyuno jerked back into an erect position, paying no heed to the corpse. A sudden kick to her face sent her flying thirty feet away from her post. She rolled onto her back, about to jerk back up and defend herself when a weight kept her from moving.

"Kiyuno, stop!" Pein shouted.

For a second, Kiyuno froze.

"Kiyuno, can you hear me?" He asked in a softer voice.

A muffled sob came from the girl underneath him, Pein reached to take the bandages off her face. This was a mistake, for the moment he let her go; she pushed her hands onto his chest, startling him. With a sudden burst of wind Pein was thrown off her and she was sprinting at him with a startling speed.

Once she was within range, Kiyuno pulled back her hand, ready to tear through Pein's flesh. However, just at the last moment, a large rhinoceros, with piercings and ringed eyes that matched Pein's, smashed into the girl. With a cry she crashed into a nearby tree in a wooded area.

Tendrils of earth crashed through surrounding trees and wrapped the creature and began tightening its hold. The rhinoceros gave a long cry before disappearing with a 'poof'.

Kiyuno pulled herself from the debris with a growl. She slouched forward, only to be knocked back down by a bird-like creature. The bird screeched as it turned around, ready for another assault. A wolf made of blood suddenly leaped from the woods and snapped it's jaws around the bird's neck. It disappeared in the same fashion as the rhinoceros.

Pein leaped into the woods, throwing his staff in front of him to block a sword aimed for his head.

"Kiyuno!" He screamed, trying to get her attention as he continuously blocked swing after swing that came from the demented girl. "Would you listen to me?" He yelled as he disarmed her, and swung his staff. The weapon connected with her cheek, creating a small cut through the bandages that loosened them ever so slightly.

Pein took this chance to tackle her again, grabbing her wrists as she struggled to free herself. Inhuman growls and hisses were released from the girl's lips, muffled by the bandages covering her body.

"Kiyuno, I know you can hear me." He heard her let out a pained groan as she twisted her head away from him. "Fight it, damnit!" Again she groaned, and twisted and turned.

She let out a sob and stilled herself again. Pein was almost afraid that she was going to hurt him again.

A low growl came from behind them, grasping Pein's attention. There it was the same wolf that had gotten rid of his bird. It was much larger than it had seemed when it was in the air though. Hair made of blood bristled and shook as the beast shook, obviously having trouble keeping its form.

Pein noticed a small trail of blood leading from the wolf's front paw to a small puddle being created under Kiyuno's back. A kick to the groin reminded him that he still had a struggling female under him. He groaned and rolled off of her, giving the demon time to quickly get up and return to her post.

The heavily pierced man growled as he stood, luckily the wolf was gone, only a large puddle of blood was left in its wake. He scanned the area; lots of trees were torn down, giving him the perfect view of Kiyuno.

She was standing there, once more doing nothing. He spotted Grim lying nearby. The girl was breathing, so she would get up at any minute. Or at least, he hoped she would. It was a good thing that Kiyuno wasn't paying any mind to her, especially since she was so close.

Grim groaned suddenly, grabbing Kiyuno's attention. Just before Pein could move to distract Kiyuno, the demon had thrown Grim into the woods on the opposite side of Pein. Once again she was still, making Pein grit his teeth in frustration.

He had to come up with a plan, something to get Kiyuno out of this trance she was in! Pein took in her appearance; Kiyuno had taken on a more disheveled look and was slouching forward instead of standing perfectly straight like before. She also seemed to be shifting her weight every so often.

"Pein…" A voice spoke softly.

Startled, Pein quickly scanned the area for enemies. When he found that there was no one besides him and Kiyuno, he became confused.

"It's Grim –cough- like my little trick?"

"How are you doing this?" He whispered, knowing that the blue eyed girl would hear him.

"… No time…." She sounded tired, like she was about to fall asleep. "The blood is wearing off…"

Pein waited patiently for her to continue, just barely hearing her struggles to keep awake.

"Attack her! Make her listen!" Pein waited again, but there was nothing but silence.

The orange haired man sighed and shifted to ready himself for another assault.

"Hopefully it will work this time…" He whispered to himself.

Another staff-like weapon slipped from his sleeve as he darted towards the demon. Her reaction time was slower as she pulled up the same sword from before and blocked his attack. With a growl, Pein launched attack after attack only to have Kiyuno to block each one.

Pein growled as he put more speed and force into the next attack, but unfortunately Kiyuno ducked away from his weapon and jumped back. She quickly thrust the sword in Pein's abdomen, just barely missing a vital artery. He grunted as blood began to spill from his wound.

"Kiyuno…" He whispered.

_**This is Kiyuno's side of the story.**_

Dancing. Everyone was dancing. The music was loud and the vibrations of it could be felt a mile away from whatever building they were in. And everyone was dancing. Not just swing your hips from side to side, but dirty dancing. Grinding, bumping, everyone was moving.

Lights flashed everywhere, different colors, and different types of lights. They should be blinding, but no one was bothered by them.

Who was dancing with her?

Steel gray eyes met gray ringed eyes.

"Pein." She stated, just to confirm who it was.

"Yes?" Pein replied.

For some reason this seemed wrong, there were moments where no one had eyes or ears or hair. They were like modeling dummies, every few seconds. However, Kiyuno couldn't bring herself to care. Dancing was fun, relaxing. She was with people she knew.

_**To ask the question "Why?" destroys the purpose**_

So why was everyone dancing?

Everything froze, making Kiyuno blink. There was now no one, just her. Alone in darkness.

"What just happened?" She whispered as she looked around.

She took a step forward, and paused when water touched her bare feet.

Everything morphed around her, the blackness being replaced by white. A blinding white that made Kiyuno shield her eyes. As soon as she felt that it was safe to look, she moved her arms down. There was an island and a door. And water everywhere! With a frown she approached the door.

Kiyuno scanned the area once more, deeming it safe to leave. The moment her fingers touched the door knob, the image around her shattered. Kiyuno blinked as she watched the pieces of the image fall into nothingness.

She was once again submerged into darkness.

Kiyuno frowned heavily as she scanned the area again. She felt tired, sluggish even. With a groan she allowed herself to fall. There was no floor though, so she fell for the longest time.

She coughed when her back hit a solid object, the air thoroughly knocked out of her. With a gasp for air she turned on her stomach and groaned in pain. She was pretty sure that her back was bleeding.

"I don't remember landing on something sharp." She wheezed.

As soon as her breathing returned to normal she struggled to get up. Kiyuno reached behind herself to touch her back. When her hand returned to her covered in a damp redness she knew that she was bleeding.

There was no time for her to think about how a cut could have appeared on her back, however, because she suddenly found herself knocked to the ground and pinned by an invisible force. She screamed as the wound opened wider from the sudden knock to the ground.

Kiyuno began to struggle, trying to free herself from the assailant's grasp. She groaned in pain as the cut opened wider from her struggling.

"Kiyuno…!" A voice called. She stilled. Who was that?

"…Can you hear me?" The voice called again.

Memories flashed through the girl's mind, memories of pain and betrayal. She cried at the pain, wanting to forget what had happened. She had finally freed herself, and got up, stumbling as she tried to shake the memories away.

Something hit her from the side, making her fall on her side. Kiyuno groaned as she got back up.

"What the hell is attacking me!" Something flashed in front of her face and knocked her back once more. "Was that a bird?" She wiped blood from her face and lifted herself back into a standing position.

Something akin to bones being broken sounded near her. She glanced around, hoping to see something. A figure caught her eye suddenly, but who was it? She growled in frustration and ran over to see who this person was.

Kiyuno let out a yelp when something cold sliced her cheek. She gasped as she felt small trickles of blood run off her chin. Once again, however, she was tackled viciously to the ground. The figure loomed over her, holding her wrists together as she struggled to free herself.

The figure was cold, freezing even. It was starting to burn her skin! With a hiss she continued struggling.

"…hear me." Kiyuno groaned as the sound caused a throbbing pain and twisted her head away from her assailant.

"Fight it, damnit!" The voice hissed angrily.

So familiar, yet out of her reach.

Tears fell from her gray eyes as painful memories returned. She stopped struggling and waited for the end, if it would even come. Kiyuno blinked the tears away and glared at the figure pinning her to the ground. Luckily for her, the figure was beginning to get some shape and it was now obvious that it was a male.

Kiyuno delivered a quick to the groin and threw him off of her, scrambling up and away, until he disappeared from her line of sight. She stood very still, looking everywhere, trying to figure out where she was.

She closed her eyes and breathed deeply. The demon could just barely feel rain; it was cold, and something near her just groaned. For a moment she panicked, grabbing whatever groaned and threw it as far as she could. She shivered lightly from the cold, but stood still once more.

The sound of a body tearing through the air caught her attention just in time. Kiyuno lifted her arm, feeling something heavy and solid attached to it, she was able to block off the attack and all other attacks that the man threw at her.

The demon gritted her teeth and dodged and blocked until she got sick of it. Finally an opening came as the man swung to hard and fast, allowing her time to swing her own weapon (secretly hoping it was a sword) and dig it into flesh.

All while this happened Kiyuno's vision was clearing. And now she could see that the man was well built and was wearing a jacket of some sort, and it was dark outside. She could smell the blood that spilt from the man's wound. It was all so familiar, but from where!

Kiyuno barely registered that a groan had sounded from the man as he slumped forward ever so slightly.

"Kiyuno…"

_**Pein.**_ It was _Pein_! Pein was here!

Kiyuno froze as her hand trembled and the weapon disappeared. She kept still even as Pein leaned on her, whispering something she couldn't understand.

_Did I just…?_

A sharp pain in her neck cut off her thoughts. For a second everything was still, and then she felt herself falling, smashing into water as her senses quickly dulled and she was left with darkness.

Orochimaru chuckled as Kiyuno fell. Kabuto caught her easily, making Pein fall to the ground with a small splash. Sasuke appeared next to them, glaring at Pein's body.

"Will he die?"

"No," Orochimaru chuckled, "She missed a vital organ, he'll be fine."

Kabuto smirked and turned to leave, Orochimaru following after him.

"Take him with us Sasuke-kun, he could be of use." Sasuke grunted in response, but obeyed orders.

"Damnit!" Madara smashed his fist against the 'window'.

"So what now?" Sasori asked, giving Madara a cautious glance.

"We wait, but for the moment, it would probably be best to pick up Grim." Kadeem spoke up.

"Why the fuck should we wait?" Hidan screeched as he dashed around the corner to pick the smaller man up by the collar. "Why not just fucking go in and kill the bastards?"

"Because doing that while they have Kiyuno completely under their control is suicide, even for someone like you." Hidan narrowed his eyes at the threat.

"Cheh." Hidan dropped him and stalked over to a conveniently placed chair.

Kakuzu rounded the corner with a slow pace, sighing when he saw that Hidan was pouting.

"Well, let's go get Grim, yeah." Deidara jumped out of the ship with ease, Madara and Sasori following after him.

* * *

**_Well well well..._**

**Been so long, neh? Sorry, procrastination and writer's block and lost of muse got meh! Enough excuses from me, hope you enjoyed it! Thank you to all of my reviewers from this story and it's prequel! I love you all! Promise! Anywho... It'll be a while before I knock out the other chapter so while we wait for me to figure out how that one goes, I'm am willing to put up bonus chapters. These chapters will have a couple of your choice in the situation you want. I will try my best to actually get them into character and not have them be OOC like they are now :P**

**Interested? Leave a comment! And no... I will not do sex scenes... I cannot... like literally I can't! I fail like that! **

**R&R!  
**


	6. Chapter 6

Grim groaned loudly as she came to. A bright light blinded her momentarily, and for a few minutes all she could see were shapes of figures, seven to be exact. She jolted upright as she realized where she was.

"What happened?" She demanded.

"You died. We brought you back here to tell you what we plan to do." Innocentia spoke up. It seemed like she would be the speaker today.

At this, Grim's eyebrow rose in questioning. The pink haired beauty simply gave her a reassuring smile.

"You'll probably enjoy the plan." Teariden spat in disgust and anger.

"Why? You'll get your balls chopped off?" She asked cheekily.

"No, we're banishing him to his home realm." Innocentia answered.

"Oh, I see. So what's this plan then?" A cruel grin placed itself on her lips.

"Where did she go?" Itachi asked, completely puzzled.

One moment, Grim was breathing deeply on a table in the medical wing and the next she was gone. No trace of her existence at all.

"Probably meeting with the fates." Konan answered, staring hard at the table.

"So she fucking left us?" Hidan cried in anger.

"No, the Grim Reaper cannot decide when they will go to a meeting. They are bound by the fates. Their word is law." Sasori rolled his eyes at Hidan's confused expression.

Everyone stood silent for a moment before turning to Madara, who was staring out of the window with a stern expression.

"So we wait?" He asked silently after several minutes of silence.

"Yes." Grim appeared by his side and placed a gentle hand on his shoulder. "Unfortunately, no one will like how this turns out." Her expression was grim and her eyes held pain.

The others stared at her for a moment, before turning to look out of the window at the "small" building.

Just what was going to happen?

Pein coughed a few times before he woke up, his side was killing him. With a few blinks he managed to clear up some of the fog that had built up. However, it was only to realize that he had been chained to a wall, and that his side had been stitched closed. That wound was _huge_!

"Don't worry," Kabuto's voice floated towards him from the shadows. "You won't die from infection, Orochimaru specifically asked for me to keep you alive and well. We wouldn't want your little mate to have a panic attack." He spoke with a sickening tone as he revealed himself.

Pein bared his teeth and growled at him, which only granted him a smile.

"Do you want to see Kiyuno?" Kabuto asked suddenly.

Pein only stared at him. Taking that as a "yes" Kabuto switched the lights on, unveiling a large computer system connected to a wall just opposite of the orange-haired vampire.

Kabuto strode over to the computer screen calmly, completely at ease, and turned the computer on. It made a quite whirling sound as it came to life. He quickly entered a few passwords and entered some pieces of data before the screen showed Kiyuno standing there, bindings re-wrapped and clothes completely clean and dry.

"System check mode: Activated." A computer-like voice echoed throughout the white room. "Checking; Speed." Without warning the walls started collapsing and re-arranging themselves and the floor began to fall apart.

Kiyuno made quick moves, bouncing off walls, climbing what she could, and dashing across moving floors.

She made it look like a walk in the park.

After several minutes of the room awkwardly changing its shape, the room returned to its original state.

"Speed; 220%." The voice echoed again before continuing. "Checking; Accuracy."

Again, without warning, two square pillars shot up, both on either side of the small girl and targets of various sizes and shapes broke from the walls, ceiling, and floor. With closer inspection, one could see that the pillars were filled with small black daggers.

"Checking; Accuracy. Timed. Begin." As soon as the sentence had ended a timer had started and at the very same time Kiyuno began launching each and every dagger at each and every target at an alarming speed, becoming nothing but a blur. "Accuracy check; Ended. Time; 2.03 seconds. Accuracy; 223%"

The room seemed to clean itself as the tiles with debris on them flipped over and the two pillars retreated back into the ground.

"Checking; Stamina." Lightning suddenly shot around the room, blinding anyone who dared look at it. This lasted for several minutes before the lightning dissipated, leaving Kiyuno's clothes only slightly frazzled. "Stamina; 200%."

"Checking; Health." A small robotic arm appeared next to Kiyuno and stuck her arm with a needle. "Health; Blood Pressure: normal. White Cells: normal. Red Cells: normal. Heart Rate: normal. DNA: Warning, there has been a slight change in the DNA sequence. Injecting Serum 13BFZ65."

Kiyuno made no move as a clear substance moved through a thin tube and into her arm.

"Checking; Health. Completed." The robotic arm detached itself from the girl's arm and retreated back into the floor, like the pillars had done before.

As the screen turned off Pein couldn't help but let out a sigh of relief. Kiyuno was fine... or at least she wasn't hurt... physically...

"Well, I'm not aloud to do any tests on you so I'll have to be cutting our meeting short. Good bye." Kabuto called as he turned the lights out and shut the door.

Pein waited patiently as the hours passed, using his ears to try and tell where Kiyuno was at and if it was safe to try and communicate with her. He knew very well that she, too, had excellent hearing, probably even better than his.

Finally he heard Kabuto saying "Good night." to Kiyuno with a sadistic laugh and a metal door clank shut.

Kiyuno didn't know what was going on, or where she was. All she knew was that everything felt heavy, and that she was suspended up in the air. Her eyes simply refused to open, too exhausted to move.

"Kiyuno..." She hear a faint whisper. Her body shook slightly, and she felt herself sway from side to side for a moment. "Kiyuno..." Again the voice whispered, a tad bit louder than before.

"Ngh..."

"Kiyuno... wake up..." The voice sounded slightly urgent, but if it was, why would it be so quite? "Please, I need you to wake up!" The voice yelled instead of whispered.

But still, Kiyuno couldn't bring herself to move, everything ached and felt heavy. Why couldn't she move? What was making her so tired? What had she even done?

"Kiyuno!" The voice screamed, but it only seemed to keep fading away, quieter with each yell.

A sudden pain had her jerking her head up and opening her eyes. The scent of familiar blood flew through her senses, making her growl in anger. The feeling of losing something important tugged at her heart. But still the heavy feeling dragged her under! She struggled momentarily before she felt a prick in her neck and heard a man laugh near by her.

Orochimaru turned away from Pein and went over to the large computer system, completely satisfied with his work. Pein's face was now dripping in blood from many wounds, and so was his torso. Now all Orochimaru had to do was insert the blood he obtained into the computer and then there would be no need to worry about Kiyuno breaking loose because her mate was killed.

Well... That was the original idea, the only thing that was in the way were the alarms screaming in his ears.

"Warning. Warning. There has been a breach in sector ZH674. Warning. Warning. There has been a breach in sector XH834." Orochimaru grit his teeth in anger.

The first sector was Kiyuno's room and surrounding area, the next was the hallway leading to _this_ room.

With a flash of anger in his eyes, he quickly pulled up the data from the security camera's and checked Kiyuno's room. The sight he saw made him growl dangerously.

There, hanging by the very chains that held Kiyuno up, was Kabuto... only... He was practically dead.

When I say practically, I mean that he had a needle sticking in his neck, the _same_ needle they used to sedate Kiyuno. It was the only thing keeping him alive.

Kabuto had a hook going through his neck, the end of it curling into his mouth. Three additional chains had been viciously thrown at him and tore through his stomach and spine, launching into the wall, holding him up.

With a few finger twitches, Orochimaru turned the camera to survey the rest of the room, which had been completely demolished. The computer system that was in her room was completely eradicated, the only sign of it being electrical were the dangerous sparks of electricity flying out every now and then.

Orochimaru cursed silently before he began typing erratically into the computer.

"System Defense: Enabled. Code: Red. Locking Doors Z, X, J, F92, J2l,..." The computer-like voice sounded.

There was a distinct sound of metal smashing into metal as the security doors closed. With a smug look, Orochimaru turned on all of the security camera's that accompanied the doors. At door K3F was where the pale man had found the demon.

She had changed completely, her skin now black and leathery, elongated limbs, horns growing from her head, no hair, little to no muscle or fat visible, and tail. She had changed into the Demon of Black Blood. Kiyuno was currently stuck between the doors, thrashing around wildly, growling and whining all the while.

"Security Defenses: Enabled." The sound seemed to make her pause, looking directly at the camera with bright glowing blue eyes.

In fact, the eyes seemed to be the only thing on the creature's face, there was no mouth nor nose; but there were spaces for them.

Suddenly, a large rocket-like machine folded itself away from the wall and aimed directly at the demon. However, faster than you could blink, the demon had managed to twist itself to get a better aim at the machine. A thin line of purple tainted it's skin, creating the line for a mouth, teeth included. The purple color spread wider until skin detached from skin as a frightening mouth shaped itself. The mouth opened impossibly wide and a small black orb formed for a fraction of a second before forming into a blast of energy and smashing through the machine and the walls behind it.

Orochimaru ground his teeth together in aggravation as he watched the demon thrash around again, eventually tearing through the constricting door-way and barreling straight into the already closed doors just a few feet away.

The demon made something akin to a whine as it continuously threw itself at the doors, making the pale man chuckle. Eventually it stopped, closed it's mouth so that it no longer existed on it's face and the purple coloration was gone. It's eyes narrowed and a dark purple began mixing with the blue glow as purple tainted just under the ridge of what was supposedly a nose, and again at the demon's sides -creating three continuously moving openings on either side- and began to sniff around. It crawled onto the door, the nose taking in scents and the openings on it's sides pushing out puffs of red and black smoke.

It moved onto the ceiling and paused for just a second before tearing through the metal and crawling into the newly created opening, obviously having the perfect path in mind.

"I think you're plan might not work." Pein murmured, attempting a smirk directed at Orochimaru.

"Quiet!" The man hissed before he began typing once more.

"System Defense Mode: Delta F3A63VF." The computer voiced to the room.

After the voice faded away more machines folded out from the walls and the ceiling. They were needle-like guns filled with unicorn's blood. All in all, Orochimaru just set up a trap.

There was a scraping sound the echoed all over the room, making both men glance around. Scratching sounds accompanied these sounds, along with long whines and angry growls.

After what seemed like hours, it stopped, leaving only the sounds of the machines changing their positions every now and then. Both men blinked, why had she stopped?

Out of no where, the doors were forced from their positions, smashing into several of the machines, leaving only four to fire at the demon. However, they all seemed to jerk uncontrollably as sparks flew from their joints.

"What the hell?" Orochimaru cursed, all of the machines were now let obsolete, and yet the demon made no appearance.

Cautiously, the pale man made his way over to his captive, glancing in every direction. Behind his back, he held the last bit of unicorns blood, just enough to render the demon useless.

"Come on out." He cooed.

A growl sounded from one of the corners, but when he whipped his head to it's destination, there was nothing. He was abruptly thrown into the wall, breaking his left arm as he crashed into it. He stood up, letting his useless arm fall to his side as the other one clutched at the syringe.

A growl came from his right, but he ignored it. That was a mistake, because a large wolf-like creature came crashing at him, biting into the arm that held the syringe.

Orochimaru screamed in pain, but managed to aim at a main artery and plunged the needle into the wolf's skin – it had no fur – making it cry out in pain. The creature dropped its shape every few seconds as it shook and backed away.

Panting from pain and blood-loss, Orochimaru did his best to put some space between himself and the demon, which was made increasingly hard with the destruction of both his arms. Said limbs were now strewn across the room.

An inhuman, low and dangerous growl had him panicking. The unicorn's blood wasn't working!

No sound left the man as the demon pounced to quickly and crushed his neck between it's jaws and threw him into the large computer. Orochimaru's body slid but stopped on the keys, trapped in the broken screen and on top of bent and dented metal of the 'keyboard'.

The creature whimpered before it's skin began melting away. It crawled to Pein, whimpering the whole was as snowy white flesh was revealed.

Kiyuno was finally free of the black goop that was flesh, laying naked covered in scars and bruises, dried and fresh blood, cuts and wounds here and there. She was breathing deeply, one arm reaching to Pein and the other digging into the metallic floor below her.

"Kiyuno..." He called softly.

She said nothing as a black wisp of air stretched from her finger tips to the chains that held Pein up, they broke a minute later, allowing him to crumbled to the floor, lying next to her.

He listened to her uneven and gasping breaths as he pulled her towards him. They were both covered in blood, but neither of them cared, nor did they care that Kiyuno had broken into tears and clutched at Pein.

"Shhh, it's all over. Everything is fine." He hugged her and brushed his fingers through her long black hair.

He cooed to her gently as her cries softened into small whimpers.

"I'm so sorry." He murmured as he kissed her forehead. Kiyuno shook her head against his chest, being mindful of his cuts. "I'm so sorry." Pein hugged her tighter and buried his face in her neck.

He breathed in her scent as she did the same to him. For the longest time they lied there, enjoying the others presence.

"Don't ever leave." He whispered, cradling her head in his hands as he pulled back to stare into her eyes.

They were dark brown, with hints of blue that were fading away.

"Never." She promised.

He pulled her to him again, kissing her with a passion like no other.

However, they were interrupted.

* * *

**I'm evil, aren't I? Being gone for so long and then giving you little to nothing ALONG WITH A CLIFFHANGER! I can't tell you when I'll get the next chapter out, just know that shit hits the fan once again, as it always seems to do in this story...**

**Anyway, a heads up:**

**There might be just one more chapter, depending on if I want to drag it out just a bit more. I have a clear view of what the story will end on, and it has the opportunity to have miniature chapters added to it! ^_^ Depending on if you would want to see what happens next, it's all on you guys, but wait until the next chapter for that!**

**Thanks to all who reviewed! You're all wonderful! 3 I apologize for taking so long! Thank you for being patient! And check out my home page for a link to a picture I drew of the Demon of Black Blood!  
**


End file.
